Before Happily Ever After
by s.Two
Summary: ‘There never had to be a ‘happily ever after’, but there’s always something before it’ Troy and Gabriella Bolton married at 18, and started a family at 20. Like every couple, they wanted their fairy tale ending, like every fairy tale, it won't be easy TXG
1. Prologue

So I've decided to start up with a new plot bunny. I'm hoping this will be as successful as 'A Pinkie Promise' was. It's something different than what I've written before. As you have noticed, the rating for this story is a bit higher, though not by much. So I will warn you now that there will be some slightly more mature situations in this story. This is a short story, so don't expect more than 10 chapters… maybe less than that.

**Title: **Before Happily Ever After

**Summary:** 'There never had to be a 'happily ever after', but there's always something before it' Troy and Gabriella Bolton married at 18, and started a family at 20. Like every couple, they wanted their fairy tale ending, like every fairy tale, it won't be easy TXG

* * *

_**Before Happily Ever After**_

_Chapter 1: Our Story_

* * *

_And they lived happily ever after…the traditional ending, to the traditional fairy tale. It was easy to believe in it when I was five. Cinderella found her Prince; Snow White woke up from a kiss from her true love; even Rapunzel found her Prince after being locked away in a tower for years. It was something that was just there…that had to be reached. In the story books, and bed time stories, happily ever after was the ending we all wanted to hear. At the end of the day, none of us really remembered what happened, except the characters 'lived happily ever after'. But then…it takes time to reach a happily ever after. Cinderella had to suffer through years of torment under her evil step-mother and sisters; Snow White had a jealous witch of a mother and nearly died; and Rapunzel had to go through the years of loneliness before she let down her golden hair. There never had to be a 'happily ever after'…but there was always something before it._

_The closest I've come to my happily ever after was finding Gabriella Montez—whoops, I mean Gabriella Bolton, my wife, mother to my child, and my best friend. We met in high school, while I was basketball driven and she was academically driven. At school we were from two different worlds…and outside in the real world…we were still from two different worlds. It was a classic case of status and class._

_Gabriella's real father had died in a car crash when she was still young and her mother had re-married a few years later. Gabriella moved to Albuquerque with her mother to live with her new family…who just so happened to be the owner of one of the richest companies in town. Greg Santos, CEO of Santos Industry, was Gabriella's step-father. With no child of his own, and Gabriella as his new step-daughter, Gabriella became known as the heiress to the company…and a few years later, her step-father had legalized it. And even if Greg and Gabriella's mother-Isabella-had a child of their own, Gabriella would still own a rather large part of the company—as long as she remained in the family._

_While my family was not living in poverty, we weren't nearly half as rich as Gabriella's family. My parents, Diane and Jack Bolton had eloped when they were still teenagers and my dad had to drop out of College to find work to support our family. We lived in a modest-albeit shabby-little house with two rooms, and small kitchen and one TV for the family. My dad worked night shifts as a security guard at Santos Industry (Ironic isn't it?) and my mom worked two part time jobs as a waitress and a part time secretary at a near by clinic. I started to go job hunting as soon as I reached thirteen, and even though I was only allowed to work certain hours, I worked hard to help bring money for my family, even if it did only cover a quarter of our food expenses._

_Needless to say, Greg Santos was not impressed when we began dating. How would it look to the press if they found out his daughter, the heiress to the company, was dating the son of a lowly security guard? Front cover on the __Global Enquirer__, here we come!_

_But despite her parent's disapproval, Gabriella and I carried our relationship all throughout high school. Sometimes, at night, she would sneak out of her window and climb down the vines that grew on her side of the house and find me waiting for her at the entrance. Sometimes we would lie in the park on my jacket, and just look up at the stars and fall asleep, not to be awoken until dawn, the suns ray prickling at our faces. Sometimes, if we were really daring, Gabriella and I would go back to my house. The first couple of times I was embarrassed and ashamed to show her my house, I mean…my room must've been the size of her bathroom, or even her closet! But Gabriella, being the angel that she was, said nothing, only smiled, took her shoes off and slipped in my single sized bed, and waited for me to join her. The bed was small, and quite evidently not designed to hold two people, but that was excuse enough for me to draw her up against me as tight as I could._

_High school ended in a flash, with me getting a full scholarship to university, and Gabriella's step-father paying for hers. We were all ready to set off together. The night of our prom, I brought her under the crystal ball (Cliché, I know, so sue me), and knelt on one knee, and asked the brunette angel to be my wife. I couldn't remember being happier when she nodded, and I slipped the simple silver band on her slender fingers. I remember feeling a drop in my stomach as I looked at the plain silver ring. It had taken me almost three months of my salary and saved up money to buy it, and as if she read my mind, she drew me close for the last dance and whispered,_

"_It's perfect," I think we must've kissed too long, because my best friend, Chad, had to pry me away because we were turning blue. _

_-_

_-_

_The next day, we went to her family and I asked her step-father for permission to marry her (even though she already accepted). Things turned out worse than I thought… I'd be lying if I said I didn't think Greg Santos would not be mad…but I didn't think he would be that mad. While Gabriella's mother just stood there, looking shell shocked at her 18 year old daughter, Greg Santos was red in the face when he shot up, and I had half a mind to call an ambulance at the vein that popped out of the side of his head._

"_**I will not allow my daughter to marry you!" he had roared,**_

"_**I love Gabriella sir, more than anything else in the world," **_

"_**And judging by your family that would not amount to much," Greg Santos spat,**_

"_**Greg!" Gabriella cried out in rage, "I don't care if Troy doesn't have as much money as we do," Her step-father ignored her,**_

"_**Who do you think you are? Why on earth would you think you're good enough to marry her? I tolerated you while you dated her, I believed it was only a high school thing, and after you graduated, I expected you two to end this ridiculous relationship of yours,"**_

"_**Sir—"**_

"_**She is to inherit my company. How do you expect to support her? You can't even make enough to support yourself," Greg snarled, "Are you going to put her to work? How the hell are you going to make her happy?" **_

"_**I am happy!" Gabriella cried, "I'm happiest when I'm with him! Mom please!" Isabella Montez-Santos wanted to talk, she opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. She still couldn't get over the fact that her 18 year old daughter was getting married.**_

"_**Sir, I don't have a lot of money, and I have two part time jobs to keep myself in school," Troy admitted bravely, "But I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anything, and I'd die before Gabriella could be unhappy. I may not have a thousand dollars to take out at the snap of my fingers, but I swear on my life that I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's happy."**_

"_**Sweetheart," Isabella finally spoke, "I know what it's like…to think you're in love…you think you're in love and that you can do anything, but I don't want you to regret it. Once you've done it you can't undo it, it's just an infatuation, and I know what it's like…"**_

"_**No you don't!" Gabriella interrupted angrily, "It's not an infatuation mom! I know I love Troy, and I'm not going to regret it!"**_

"_**Darling you're still young—"**_

"_**I'm 18, and a legal adult!" Gabriella countered, "If I want to marry Troy I will, and you can't stop me. We came here to ask for your blessings, but whether you give it or not, I'm going to be Troy's wife…I just really want you to be here on the most important day of my life."**_

"_**I will not allow it," Greg shouted, Gabriella pulled Troy on his hand, making a move to leave, "Gabriella if you take one step out that door, I will disown you!" Gabriella froze for a split second and Isabella gasped,**_

"_**Greg," Isabella whispered. Gabriella took Troy by the hand, and led him up the stairs of the large house and into her room. Greg and Isabella remained in the living room and only began to calm down, when Gabriella's room door swung opened once more, and a solemn looking Troy came out. He connected eyes with Gabriella mom and step-dad, and for a second, he looked as though he were apologizing. He turned, and helped carry two suitcases out of the room, followed by Gabriella.**_

"_**Gabby…honey what-what are you doing? Where are you going?" Isabella stuttered, shooting to her feet. Gabriella ignored her mom, walking down the stairs with Troy and facing her parents face to face. **_

"_**I'm leaving," Gabriella said simply, "I'm leaving, and going with Troy. When we have a wedding date set, I will get someone to send you the invitation, and you can choose whether or not you would like to come. But if you only intend to break Troy and I up, then I would rather you not come at all."**_

"_**Gabriella," Troy gently tugged at her arm, "Are you sure?" Gabriella spared him a warm glance, before turning icy cold and returning to her step father and her crying mother. As neither said anything, Gabriella only nodded, and took one of her suitcases from Troy and began to roll it out. Troy followed suit a few seconds later,**_

"_**Don't think I am not serious," Greg suddenly snapped, "I will disown you if you step out of the door. Don't think I will lift a single finger to help you once you hit rock bottom," Gabriella paused,**_

"_**Good bye Greg…M-Isabella," Gabriella said without turning around. Troy and Gabriella left after hearing Isabella Montez-Santos break down and sobbing hysterically to her husband as her only daughter left. **_

_After we left, Gabriella insisted on going to the bank. We dropped off her belongings at my house before we took the cab to the nearest bank. Once we were in there, Gabriella spent an hour talking to her accountant and asking for a separated bank account from her family. As an adult, she had the right to do that, and her share of her money was transferred to a new account. Let's just say Gabriella had enough money to support us for at least a year._

_That night, Gabriella and I stayed in bed together, and I hugged her tight. She was being strong, I knew she was. I could tell by her facial expressions. Her eyes were squeezed tight, and she bit the bottom of her lip. Her hands were clenched in a fist with whitening knuckles,_

"_Brie," I whispered in her ear, using one of the many nicknames I made for her throughout our four years, "You can stop being so strong now…it's me…just me," Gabriella looked up with her now opened eyes, and I saw her brown eyes swimming with tears and that hurt me to no end. It took a second for her to break down, and crumbled against me as she wept against my chest. I felt her shuddering against me as she heaved, the day's pressure, losing her family, her mother, everything coming back in one wash. For an hour, all I could do was comfort her as she ran out of tears. And even after her tears, she still sniffled and hiccupped while holding onto me like I was her life line…and I could live forever knowing I was. Afterwards, I kissed her, told her I loved her, and told her to sleep._

_We set our wedding date to be in the middle of August at the backyard of my best friend's house. It was a small ceremony, and only our closest friends came. We said our vows and I do's under a bright sun and clear blue skies, and kissed in the middle of a gentle breeze. That day, Gabriella Montez became Gabriella Bolton, and became my wife. And even though she tried not to show it, and hid it from our friends with a pasted smile, I knew how she really felt._

_Greg and Isabella Santos did not show up for the most important day of their daughter's life. Chad Danforth (my best friend and boyfriend to one of Gabriella's best friend Taylor McKessie) gave her away instead of her step-father. That made me angry. _

_Unlike other couples, we did not have our honeymoon at some foreign country or on a cruise (I had wanted one, for Gabriella, but she insisted we saved money), so we stayed at Chad's place (a two story house he shared with Taylor). We spent our wedding night in their guest rooms. After that night, we learned to close the doors properly, and Chad learned not to barge in the day after a couple had gotten married._

* * *

_That summer ended quickly, and Gabriella and I took up a shared residence at the university we had both decided to attend. It was fortunate that Greg Santos had decided to pay Gabriella's full tuition before had had disowned her. That was one thing that we could cross off our list._

_University started off with a bang… and an avalanche of work. Gabriella and I both had classes to attend in the morning and in the evening, although she had more since she had taken more subjects than I had. Some nights we would snuggle together. Other nights one of us, or sometimes both of us remained at our desks, studying our courses. We had to maintain a high average to keep our scholarship funds constant. _

_We spent two years of University like that…until one day Gabriella was not feeling well. I couldn't concentrate in class at all, and so when the bell rang for my final class, I ran out of the room as fast as I could to our room. As soon as I had gotten there, I found Gabriella sitting on the edge of her bed, looking lost. At once I had thought something bad had happened. My parents got hurt. Our friends were in trouble…Gabriella's parents wanted to take her back!_

_As it turns out, it wasn't any of those things I had guessed. Gabriella was pregnant. She was pregnant…as in a tiny human being inside her was growing…not just any tiny human being either…it was _our_ tiny human being. Something we created out of our love…it was unique…special…it was ours. I remember laughing that night and Gabriella looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was. But I picked her up, and kissed her like no tomorrow, and twirled her around like a maniac. It only made me happier when she started laughing._

_Remember that list I had mentioned earlier? About crossing one item off our list? As it turned out…that list was longer than I had thought it would be…_

* * *

**A/N: So this is my attempt at a new story. It's something different. Again, please keep in mind that this is a short story, so chapters won't be as long as my other stories. **

**It's roughly (very roughly) based on 'The Pursuit of Happiness' with Will Smith. The idea of a family in financial problems intrigued me, and I thought it would be an interesting to write about something like this. I don't have a set time period for this story, but imagine the enviroment to be something like during the great depression.**

**Oh and this chapter was told in Troy's Point of view , but I will be going back to a Normal POV after. I haven't yet finished this story yet, so updates might take a while. I'm on my final year of high school and I really need to get my butt in shape!**


	2. Our Life

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I'm glad so many people are taking an interest in this story. Again, this will be a rather short story, probably up for 5 chapters at the moment.

For anyone else who is also wondering, I had said before that I was also planning another HSM story called 'Forbidden'. A lot of people took a strong interest in that story plot, don't worry, 'Forbidden' is DEFINITELY on my agenda of stories to write, I just posted this story up first because 'Forbidden' will take a lot more time, research and effort to write since it is my first period drama.

* * *

_**Before Happily Ever After**_

_Chapter 2: Our life_

* * *

The streets of New York City bustled with its usual chaos. People rushed to their destinations without giving a second thought to their surroundings, and the ever present yellow cabs pushed through the unrelenting traffic. It was weird how the people of New York still found something to do when it was grey and gloomy outside. The wind howled and dried leaves rustled against the pavement, the biting cold chilling people's skins; a sign of a hash winter.

Among the scurries of people a young woman of twenty-one huddled against the cold, working her way through the crowds of people. Her soft brown curls whipped around her cheeks, as she wrapped a well worn pink scarf around her neck. Clutching her purse, Gabriella Bolton pushed her way through the crowd, occasionally catching the rare empty cab that passed her by, and her heart would unconsciously wish for the warmth within the yellow car, yet her mind chided her to reject the very idea. After all, why waste money when she would be home in five minutes?

Gabriella Bolton (born Montez) worked two part time jobs. If she didn't have classes, she would work as a secretary at a nearby, private doctor's office, in the evening she worked as a teacher's assistant at a close elementary school. Above all of that, she alternated with her husband to take care of her one year old son, Sean Bolton. Looking up, she turned left, leaving the hustle bustle of the crowd and the expensive boutiques and designer stores, and into a quieter, calmer street. There were lines of houses and a couple, low apartment buildings. She quickly buzzed herself into the closest apartment to her right, and walked up the stairs to the third level.

Her house was, by far, anything like what she had lived in when she grew up. The apartment she shared with Troy was a small, two room apartment, with a tiny kitchen and living room wide enough for one couch and a TV. With Troy and herself still in university, and their son to take care of, it was a wonder they were able to find a place to live once they decided they could no longer live on campus. It was a good thing the landlord was an elderly lady with several children (and even more grandchildren) of her own. She gave them the apartment at a price considerably lower than they had expected with a particular glint in her eyes, Gabriella suspected she had been in a situation similar to hers.

Regardless, Gabriella was just happy she and her family had a place to stay. Quickly walking in, she turned on the lights, and removed her long, faded pea coat, and her worn pink scarf. She was wearing a navy turtle neck, and faded blue jeans and worn out sneakers. She walked around her apartment, picking up the random toy and truck that littered the small house, and stopped in front of a picture of her and Troy on their wedding day.

It featured them together during their first dance, outside at Chad and Taylor's backyard. She had worn one of her white, church dresses for their wedding due to the fact she had cut off all communication with her parents and Troy was dressed in the same suit he had worn to their prom. Taylor had later delivered the pictures of their wedding during their first Christmas break as University students, seeing as Gabriella hadn't want to print any out to save money.

"_Consider this your wedding gift from Chad,," _Taylor had said, _"he says it's the cheapest gift he could pick, but between you and me, he spent hours looking through the camera for the perfect pictures,"_ Gabriella had been touched by Chad's considerable actions, and the next time she saw him, and crushed him in a thank you hug.

No matter how many times Gabriella looked through their wedding photos, it brought a smile to her lips, and a new wave of love to her heart. Having been married for two years, Gabriella still loved Troy as much as she had when she left her home and family for him, if not even more as they weathered through their difficulties together. True to her words, Gabriella severed all connections and communication between her mother and step-father and Troy held her through many nights as she cried herself to sleep. Isabella tried countless times to persuade her only daughter to return and every time, Gabriella refused so long as Greg refused to accept Troy as his son in law. Not long after, Isabella stopped coming entirely.

While it hurt, Gabriella went on with her life. Troy loved her to no end, and true to his word, he made it his life mission to make sure she was happy, and no matter how many times she told him that she was as long as she was with him, he continued to make sure she had everything she could hope for. Gabriella found it ironic that she had to be the one to remind him to save money. Sure they had their shares of fights, but what couple didn't?

Then there was the pride and joy of their life, Sean. Sean Gabriel Bolton was born near the end of their first year in university. Mid-way through her science exam, her water broke, and the entire exam was cancelled to take her to the hospital. Minutes later, Troy ran out of his math exam and rushed to her side as the university security delivered them to a nearby hospital, where Sean, weighing six and a half pounds came into the world. With dark fuzzes on his head and Gabriella's skin tone (and once he had been able to open his eyes, he displayed his shining blue gems), the new parents looked upon the most perfect creation they had ever seen.

The little boy took much after his father, just as active and just as stubborn. When he didn't like something, he cried, when he did like something, he would give you the most adorable smile you have ever seen, and then it would be hard to be mad at him for anything. It was an odd relationship, as Gabriella found herself as the strict parent, and Troy spoiled his son to no end. The couple soon drew out a schedule around their work and classes to take care of Sean, and for a moment, Gabriella had a panic attack when neither her husband nor son was in the house.

"Sean, Troy?" Gabriella called around the house, speeding up to the small nursery room where an empty crib stood. She quickly made a sweep of Sean's room, and then her and Troy's room to find it empty. "Troy, Sean!" Gabriella called, eyes now starting to fill with tears of worry. Her heart nearly exploded with fear when the front doors swung opened with a delighted squeal.

"Ma!!" Little Sean Bolton waved his arms wildly in the air (and narrowly missed his dad's nose) as Troy and Sean walked in, both faces flushed red with cold, and identical blue eyes blinking.

"Sean, oh thank god!" Gabriella sighed in relief as she rushed to take her son in her arms. Sean giggled gleefully, and latched himself to her, babbling against the crook of her neck of what Gabriella believed to be an exciting tale of the adventures he had with his father. Gabriella raised her eyes up and glared at Troy,

"You could've left me a note," she said,

"We didn't expect you to be back so soon," Troy defended himself, beginning to peel the winter jacket off his shoulder, "We just went out for a quick breather, right little buddy," Troy winked, Sean giggled and clapped his hands,

"And your quick breather involves bringing home two bags?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow, gesturing to the two bags in his left hand. She could literally see a new fire truck toy under the white plastic bag,

"It was a quick shop, it made him laugh," Troy defended, "Gabs, the toys he has are from his baby shower before he was even born, half of them aren't even recognizable, and the other half are missing parts,"

"Troy you know our situation," Gabriella said sternly, unconsciously tightening her grip on Sean, "You can't go spending money like that,"

"I can't even buy something for my own son?" Troy asked harshly,

"No, I'm not saying you can't, I'm saying you've got to be able to tell between something that is a need and something that is a want,"

"Sean's one Gabriella, he has a lot of needs!"

"A new fire truck isn't one of them!"

"I just want to make him happy, is that too damn much to ask?" Troy bit out coldly, "I know what kind of situation we're in, and you're not the only responsible one here,"

"I never said that,"

"You're implying it!" Troy said loudly. Sean blinked between his parents from his mother's arms,

"Ma…Da?" the little toddler squeaked out. Troy turned his furious gaze from Gabriella to Sean to see the happy smile gone, replaced with a confused frown. Troy softened slightly, and walked over to take Sean from Gabriella,

"I don't want to start another fight, I have class tonight, let's get Sean undressed, and we can just eat dinner," Troy said in a semi cool voice, refusing to make eye contact with his wife. Silently they took the mittens and coat off Sean and he toddled off, trying to make it on foot, but stumbling half way through and crawled the rest of his way to the center of the living room. Gabriella silently went off to the kitchen to prepare dinner, as Troy went to take care of their son. It was always like this…after an argument they never talk, never spoke and the argument was left unbothered. As Gabriella waited for the water to boil, she took a glimpse at her husband and son, and a smile of her own drifted to her face as Sean and Troy played with the new fire truck, and tears pricked her eyes.

-

-

Troy's class started at seven, so right after dinner, he quickly helped Gabriella put the dishes in the sink, ran into their room, grabbed his bag, gave Sean a quick kiss and hug, gave Gabriella a quick peck on the cheek and left. Gabriella then did the dishes while keeping an eye on Sean, who continued to be fascinated by the miniature version of the red rescue vehicle. At eight, Gabriella would take Sean to the bathroom, where the mother and son would wrestle for half an hour before the little toddler subjected to having his dark brown hair washed and cleaned, and gave his mother some more trouble before allowing her to put him into his starry, midnight blue footy pyjamas.

After putting Sean in bed at nine, Gabriella took a quick shower, and shrugged her nightgown on, her brown hair let loose and damp from the shower. She walked over to Sean's room, the little baby asleep in a serene manner and sat there, watching him, but deep in thought.

She and Troy had been in fights more than usual lately, and always about the same thing, their financial standards. She hated fighting about; it made her feel like her parents had been right when they told them they were to get married two years ago. She hated to think that maybe their love was fading and that they weren't feeling the same way about each other as they had when they started. She hated that what Greg Santos had said two years ago might be the truth, that they were foolish and stupid to get married at eighteen. Gabriella really hoped it wasn't that, because she knew she loved Troy with all her heart. For an hour, Gabriella sat in Sean's room, stroking her son's little hands as her thoughts contemplated about her and Troy. At quarter past ten, the front door quietly clicked opened and signalled Troy's arrival. Getting up quickly and quietly, Gabriella gave Sean a soft kiss, and headed for their room.

Troy sighed as he softly dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter, and dropped his school bag by the table. Class had been insanely boring and listening to his professor drone on and on about the different theories of math for three hours was about just as much as Troy could take. Half way through his notes, Troy stopped all together, and his thoughts drifted to the argument he had with Gabriella.

Troy hated arguing with his wife, he hated when they disagreed about things and he hated the look of disappointment and hurt on her face. It just brought back the words Greg Santos had said two years ago. It made him feel worthless, like a complete failure because Greg had been right. Troy hadn't been able to provide for Gabriella two years ago, what made him think he could now? Especially with university fee, and the money it took to raise a child? Every argument they had stabbed Troy in the heart because he was causing her pain, when he had swore to make her happy. For the entire three hours, that was all Troy could think about.

Silently, he walked towards his room; passing Sean's opened door, and smiling softly at the sleeping face of his son. As he past the washroom, the heat and faint sent of lilac meant that Gabriella had already taken her shower, and was in their room. As quietly as possible, Troy walked in to see the slender curve under the covers that showed Gabriella's hidden body. Softly, Troy walked towards their bed, and climbed onto it as slow as possible, though the inevitable dip in the bed from his weight would eventually notify Gabriella of his presence. Lying on his side, Troy traced the palm of his hands from her exposed shoulder and down the outline of the side of her body above the cover, stopping by the curve of her waist and the raise of her hips. Gabriella shuddered,

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered against her ears, kissing her earlobes softly, "I'm sorry," he repeated, kissing the side of her temple, he could see the flutter of her eyelids, "I'm really sorry," he whispered again, kissing the side of her chin. This time, he held there for a while longer, and he could feel the quiver of her chin. "I know you're awake, talk to me babe," Gabriella shuffled before she turned over to face him, her eyes opened with leaking tears,

"I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered, Troy drew her closer to him, letting her bury her face against his chest beneath his woolly turtle neck, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I don't like it when we argue,"

"You think I do?" Troy asked softly, brushing her brown locks, "But it's what couples do, it keeps it interesting," he joked hoping to relieve the tension,

"That's stupid," Gabriella said bluntly,

"I didn't mean to raise my voice, you know that argument didn't mean anything right? I still love you as much as I did when I first met you," Troy said, brushing the hair off her cheeks,

"I know… it didn't mean anything…I know," she said with a shuddering breath, a few tears still leaking unintentionally through her closed eyelids,

"Then why are you still crying?" Troy asked, brushing her tears away, "It kills me every time to see you cry, it makes me feel like I've failed,"

"No! Troy no you haven't, god being with you makes me happy,"

"It still doesn't mean I can't make you cry," Troy said, "It just…I feel like I'm failing you…that everything you step-dad said was true…that I can't take care of you,"

"Troy you have been taking care of me, better than Mom or Greg ever could," Gabriella said, "You really think I'd be happy if I stayed at home away from you?"

"You'd be sleeping in a house the size of half the street," Troy said,

"I don't care about material things, I'd trade them all in a second for you and Sean," Gabriella said strongly, Troy breathed deeply, letting the words sink in, "How is it that I came in to comfort you…yet now it's the other way around?"

"That's just life's mystery, learn to deal with it," Gabriella smiled. She brushed stray bangs off of Troy's eyes, "I love you,"

"I love you too, now get some sleep…you're going out with Sharpay and the girls tomorrow aren't you?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded, "I'll leave some money on the table tomorrow morning—"

"Troy I don't want to take your money,"

"Our, _our_ money,"

"No, _your_ money, that's for your basketball camp you want to go to," Gabriella corrected his correction, "I have money saved over for personal uses." Gabriella left no room for argument, as she got out of bed, and flung his night clothes at him as an indication for him to get changed. After a quick wash and change, Troy came back to the room, and got into bed with his young wife. He quickly scooped her towards him, and spooned her against his body. He dropped a quick kiss on her head,

"We'll get through this," he whispered to her, Gabriella sighed,

"_We will,"_ She thought determinedly to herself, _"We have to,"_

* * *

**A/N: A relatively short chapter, but it's just an introduction to Troy and Gabriella's new life. I hope you liked it, and before anyone asks, no, life ahead is NOT going to be any easier for Troy and Gabriella. That's just the way of life. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Returning

Once again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm glad so many people like this story, as it is the first time I've taken a serious approach to a story. This closely relates to real life situations, and (as some of you know) I am a hopeless romantic and extremely cliché, so writing something like this is new for me, and I thank you for joining me on my ride.

* * *

_**Before Happily Ever After**_

_Chapter 3: Returning_

* * *

"So what do you think Sean? Too long?" Sharpay Evans twirled around in a knee length, pink dress, the silky material floating around her petite body. Twenty-two year old Sharpay Evans was Gabriella's other best friend. Coming from a well off family, Sharpay and her twin brother, Ryan Evans were art majors, Ryan was enrolled in Julliard's for choreography and Sharpay was currently taking a year off to tour around what most performers consider a Mecca for their kind: New York City.

Having no classes, and taking a day off from work (Troy literally had to threaten her to do so), Gabriella met up with Sharpay and Taylor at the mall with Sean in tow, sitting comfortably in a stroller wrapped up in warm autumn gear. They were currently at Macy's, where Sharpay was displaying a beautiful pink dress she hoped to buy, but not without the opinion of her most important critic: one year old Sean.

"Come on, I need your opinion here," Sharpay prompted the baby. Sean only blinked up with his adorable blue eyes, before resuming his task of chewing the rubber ring that he held in his chubby little hands, saliva dripping down the sides as evidence of his love for the toy.

"Don't think he wants to help," Taylor chuckled softly, putting away a skirt she had been looking at. She didn't need to try it on; the price tag said it all,

"Shar, I don't get why we're in here when you're the only one who can actually afford this," mumbled Gabriella, who rocked the stroller softly. She scuffed the toe of her roughed up sneakers against the squeaky clean floor uncomfortably. She felt so out of place in her shabby pea coat and turtle neck against the designer jackets, and branded clothing. Had it only been two years ago since she had been wearing something similar?

"Can't you just keep me company?" Sharpay pouted well naturedly, placing the dress in her 'maybe' pile before heading to the outerwear section, "Besides Gabby, isn't it time you get a new coat? The one you have on is completely out, not to mention an utter wreck,"

Leave it to good old Sharpay to be blunt and straight forward. Gabriella tugged her jacket defensively around her,

"I don't have the liberty to throw money around like you do," Gabriella answered a bit stiffly and too defensively.

"Gabs, relax, it's a fun day out, just look at some stuff, doesn't mean you have to buy. Besides, Blondie here will buy enough for all of us," Taylor said, squeezing Gabriella's shoulder reassuringly. Gabriella sighed and relaxed, she should listen to Taylor. Troy was currently at work as a coaching assistant at a close community center, and she didn't have class. She was out with her friends and her son, she should be enjoying herself. Apologizing to Sharpay, and smiling to Taylor, Gabriella picked up a shirt she had been eying for a while. It matched the winter season, a woolly, off shouldered shirt, with a peach cream colour, and long sleeves that looked snug and comfortable,

"So, what do you think?" Gabriella giggled, twirling around in front of her son, Sean giggled and hit his rubber rings repeatedly on the tray of his stroller, his toothless gums in a wide smile and his throat making bubbling sound, "I agree, perfect for the weather,"

"Geez and he wouldn't help me out," Sharpay mockingly grumbled. Sean babbled and giggled loudly waving his hands,

"Sorry, he says you're on your own," Gabriella laughed, her eyes twinkling. Gabriella gently pulled the cashmere sweater out of Sean's hands and gave it one last, longing look before hanging it back up, upon Sharpay and Taylor's questioning look, Gabriella hastily added, "I don't need another sweater,"

"Gabby, when was the last time you bought something nice for yourself?" Taylor asked,

"I can't just think about myself,"

"You're avoiding the question, when was the last time?" Taylor asked sternly, Gabriella chewed the bottom of her lip, an unfortunate bad habit she had yet been able to break out of since high school. Her brain racked for the most recent time she had bought something for herself. She bought Sean a cute little hat, but that was for Sean, and it was really cold out. Her most recent purchase for her own pleasure would've been…the dress she had gotten during the Christmas of their first year of marriage. It was a periwinkle blue, with an off shouldered design. It hugged the top part of her chest, showing just enough cleavage for a hint of sexiness, but not enough to make her look less elegant. It was knee length, and she had even splurged out a bit to buy a pear of white strapped heels.

She had worn that to Sharpay's Christmas party with Troy. That was one of the last times she had bought anything for herself.

"If it's taking you this long Gab, it's been too long," Sharpay said,

"Well unlike you guys I have an actual family to take care of," Gabriella snapped out of irritation. The two girls silenced and looked at one another, "I'm sorry…it's just…it's been a long day,"

"We know, look Gabby you don't have to buy it if you don't want to," Sharpay said gently, "We just want to see you happy…we haven't seen you smile in the longest time,"

"I have smiled…I am smiling," Gabriella said,

"Not like the way you smiled in high school," Taylor objected, "Back then, you were so relaxed, your smile was contagious, and your eyes sparkled to match…nowadays it seems so forced…I'm not trying to say you're unhappy, I have no right…but we just want to see a bit of our old Gabby back…the one that was happy and laughed with us,"

"Sorry guys," Gabriella sighed, she stroked Sean's fuzzy dark hair, and the baby cooed, "I guess you're right… it's just one shirt right?"

"Right!" Sharpay said brightly, "Now please let's line up before the lines get too long, it'll take me forever to pay for these," and she gestured to the full basket behind her and the three girls plus enfant lined up to pay for their purchase (or in Sharpay's case, purchases).

After a full half hour of waiting (Sharpay probably had more than half the store put together), the girls headed to a nearby coffee shop to escape the blistering winds. Inside, they settled in a booth set out in the corner, facing the busy streets of New York. As she waited for her coffee, Gabriella asked for a cup of hot water to warm Sean's milk, at the sight of the adorable baby boy, the young cashier at the front showed no hesitation, and cooed at little Sean as she passed Gabriella what water. The three best friends sat at the coffee shop for half an hour, catching up, and sharing silly stories. Sean made his contributions when he could, opting to bang his plastic keys on the table, and some how, Sharpay interpreted them as babbles that supported whatever she said.

Too soon, it was nearly one in the afternoon, and the girls quickly packed their things as they headed out. Gabriella was getting a ride from Taylor back to the apartment she shared with Troy, and as she bundled Sean up in his autumn coat and woolly hat, Sharpay announced that Ryan was on his way to pick her up. Gabriella slowed down in her attempt to get her wriggling son into mittens

"So," Gabriella began after a little while of silence, "How's Ryan?" the brunette approached the topic with caution. After graduation, Gabriella and Ryan had not left on good terms. Sharpay smiled sympathetically,

"He's good. He switched from musical theatre to choreography so we don't see each other as much," Sharpay answered. Gabriella nodded, "Gabs, don't feel bad, Ryan will turn around, he's stubborn,"

"He's an Evans, you're all stubborn," Taylor added jokingly. Gabriella smiled weakly, nodding,

"Well if that's the way you talk about me when I'm not there, I'm going to stop picking you up," said a familiar voice behind them. Having hit a spontaneous growth spurt just after high school Ryan Evans stood nearly at 6 foot, a half a head taller than Sharpay (when she was in heels which was most of the time), and a full head taller than Gabriella. Ryan always had a unique dress sense, even in high school, the daring blonde matched a dress shirt with sparkling pink pants, back then, Ryan dressed for attention.

Now, at the age of twenty-one, Ryan had matured into a sophisticated, charismatic and gentlemanly young man, not to mention he dressed his age, and was known to be quite smooth with the ladies. He walked up to them wearing a simple American Eagle v-necked sweater, with a pale pink collar peeking out of the neck. He matched it with a pair of slightly loose dark jeans, and dark sneakers, wearing a suave looking black pea coat. Oh Ryan Evans was Sharpay's shadow no more.

"Hey Ry," Sharpay smiled, greeting her twin brother with a warm one handed hug (hard to do two hands when the other hand was laden with bags).

"Good shopping day I see," Ryan said, gesturing to the multitude of bags by Sharpay's feet, "Hey Tay,"

"Hey," Taylor smiled; Ryan turned his stormy grey eyes towards Gabriella, and froze for a moment before letting loose a slightly smaller, but none the less warm smile,

"Hey Gabby," he said softly, Gabriella smiled back,

"Hi Ryan," she replied softly. Sean wiggled in Gabriella's arms, his blue eyes looking curiously at the new stranger that approached his mother, Ryan looked down at the tiny toddler in Gabriella's arms, and a mix of emotions fluttered through his eyes, before he extended his hand, and touched fingers with Sean. Sean giggled,

"And who are you?" Ryan grinned; Sean giggled and babbled what one could only assume was his attempt at pronouncing his own name,

"He's Sean," Gabriella translated with a smile, she shifted her hold so that Sean was facing forward and sitting on her forearm, with her other arm across his little stomach just in case, "He's one, almost turning two," Ryan smiled, looking at the young baby, with his messy hair and a dazzling warm smile like his mother. Ryan paused at Sean's eyes. They were the clearest blue, like sparkles of diamonds. Ryan had only seen that colour once before on someone else, and that someone just so happened to be Sean's father. He blinked and snapped out of his faze when he felt the prickling feeling on his neck, which could only mean that Sharpay was glaring at him.

"Ahhem, well," Sharpay interrupted, "I have to get back to campus tonight and start some work,"

"Yea, we should start heading back as well, Troy's almost finished right?" Taylor asked, Gabriella nodded, "It was nice seeing you Ryan,"

"You too," Ryan nodded to Taylor,

"Nice to see you again," Gabriella said softly, "Take care,"

"You too,"

And they headed their separate ways. As Gabriella walked with Taylor, barely listening to what her best friend was saying, Gabriella paused by a magazine stand where bold yellow titles splashed in front of her eyes. One particular magazine caught her attention, as their cover page was literally a single, digitally enhanced picture with bold, daring red captioning:

_Greg Santos: New son, new heir_

* * *

"Keep those passes strong guys, Jimmy spread your feet you're not doing ballet, Mike you better tie those shoe laces up before you injure someone…Justin it's _chest_ passes, not head passes," Troy chuckled as he intercepted a basketball that was aimed at another boy's head. The boy named Justin, 17, snickered, and caught the ball Troy shot back,

"Just playing," Justin shrugged, Troy smirked,

"Well play some other time; I'm not being paid to see you give someone a concussion," Troy retorted to one of the best players on the team. When someone asked him if it was hard working with a bunch of teenagers in a small, smelly gym, Troy usually gave the same answer: 'they're teenagers, what do you expect?' But really, working with them was one of the highlights of his days. Sure, getting paid was definitely a plus, but being the coach's assistant, Troy saw so much of his younger self in those teenagers, and it took quite a bit of effort to remind himself that he was like them not so long ago.

_There were so many chances you could've had_. Oh yea, that thought definitely took some effort to stop.

There were times that his mind would be out of his control, and begin wondering at possible 'What If' scenarios: What if…they hadn't gotten married? What if… Gabriella had decided not to leave? What if…they don't love each other any more? And then that would lead to what if Sean hadn't been born? Every single time Troy had any one of those thoughts run through his mind, he mentally berated himself. He shouldn't be thinking about regret, let alone considering scenarios!

"Alright, we're done for the day, I'll see you back here next time, and please, James, if you don't want to sit out during one on one, wear shorts, not jeans," Troy added. He got scattered responses from the group of teenage boys that were desperately trying to get into the shower. Troy was the last to leave the gym, usually cleaning up and making sure all the basketballs were accounted for. Today was his payday, so he dropped by the office where an envelope addressed to him was already there. Picking it up, Troy left a sticky note of thanks on his coach's desk before he left.

Troy had the suspicion that his coach often over paid him. Troy hated to think that his coach took pity on his situation; in fact, he hated it when people around him took pity on him. He was married, not dying. There were many times Troy had wanted to confront the coach about it, but then his mind would rewind, and so many flaws in his and Gabriella's life would pop up, he would never have the will to do it, and so, like the many times before, Troy carefully pocketed the envelope, making a mental note to stop by the bank before heading home.

He couldn't wait to see his wife and son.

* * *

_**Sharpay and Ryan**_

"Would it kill you to smile more around her?" Sharpay asked sharply as she and Ryan piled into his car. Ryan remained silent as he shoved the keys into his car, igniting the engine, "Ryan Evans answer me,"

"What do you want from me Shar? She probably hates me," Ryan retorted,

"Gabriella never hates anyone, much less you. Why can't you just let it go?" Sharpay asked softly. Ryan bit his lip to refrain from coming back with a bitter response. In reality, Ryan had really did try to let it go, he's tried so many times, but it was always hard to forget painful memories, especially memories of your first, real love.

Ryan had never been 'popular'. If anything, the only reason he had friends was because he was with his twin sister half the time. He knew what people said about him, they called him Sharpay's dog, the shadow, the follower twin, but Ryan didn't care. To him, all those names were just out of jealousy because he was Ryan Evans, twin brother of future Broadway star Sharpay Evans. When he and Sharpay moved to Albuquerque a year after they had entered high school, Ryan assumed the same position as he had done so many times before…until he met Gabriella Montez. Gabriella had been new to East High, and Ryan couldn't help but take an interest in her. She was smart, pretty and kind…but even more than that, she was kind to Ryan.

The day she came up to him was during their drama class, the first thing out of her mouth wasn't 'You're Sharpay's brother', the first thing she said was,

"You were really good up there," She gave him a smile that lit up the entire room and could've lit up the stage in a way no spot light ever could. Having never experienced someone saying something like that to him before, all Ryan could do was nod, smile, said thank you and asked Gabriella if she had been new. They became fast friends, and for Ryan, she became something more than a friend.

Then she began dating Troy Bolton.

Ryan didn't hate him, it was more so because he was jealous. Troy befriended everyone so easily; he was smooth and knew his way around people. Back then, Ryan wouldn't have dreamed of being half as easy going as Troy Bolton was. It only added salt to injury when Gabriella began dating him. Ryan could see Gabriella was happy, her eyes shone brighter, she laughed more, and she was more relaxed, and Ryan had tried to be happy for her until Gabriella announced her engagement and upcoming marriage with him.

What was she thinking? Not only was she only 18, but she was the _sole heiress_ to her step-dad's company! Coming from a well off family himself, Ryan knew the implications. The Evans had met Greg Santos before, and Ryan knew Greg's personality, he would never approve. And he had tried to convince Gabriella, and that only made it worse,

"_I thought you, of all people would support me…I thought you'd be happy for me," Gabriella said coldly,_

"_I do support you but Gabs think logically, you're only 18, not even out of high school, what would your parents think?"_

"_I love Troy, Ryan, and when two people love each other as much as we do…don't you think we're allowed to get married?"_

"_Gabs you're still young…"_

"_I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to marry him, and I really want you to come to our wedding…please you're like a brother to me…my closest friend," Gabriella had pleaded. _

Ryan had attended her wedding of course, and he watched her give her life to him. He hugged her like any other supportive friend, and he was there when she officially broke all ties with her step dad and mother. Ryan made the mistake of trying to persuade Gabriella once more after the ceremony, which escaladed into a full out fight in front of their guests and friends. Troy had taken Gabriella by the shoulder as the brunette shook from anger, and several tears leaked from her eyes. That had been the last time he and Gabriella had a conversation.

"Ryan? Ryan are you alright, the light turned green," Sharpay's voice interrupted his thoughts. There were sounds of car horns behind him, urging him to go forward as the stoplights turned green. Ryan coughed slightly, putting the car into motion once more,

"I'm fine,"

"You looked like you were deep in thought,"

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Gabriella…and Troy," Ryan sighed. Sharpay's eyes softened,

"Ry… I know you liked her…but you've got to accept the fact that she's married already,"

"I know…and I think I've learned to accept it…I mean…they're perfect for each other aren't they?" Ryan chuckled softly, "he really loves her,"

"He does," Sharpay smiled, "What made you realize that?" Ryan sighed,

"I was out one time after class and I bumped into Troy by a florist. I was lucky he didn't punch me, but he treated me nice enough. Anyway…he was buying a bouquet of roses for Gabriella…I asked him if it was their anniversary or her birthday or something," Ryan paused and smiled softly to himself,

"He told me it wasn't for any of those reasons. He said that Gabriella had complained that their living room looked bare. He was buying those roses to put in their living room because she loves the colour red, and that he would be able to see a smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes," Ryan looked up, coming up to another red light. He turned to look at Sharpay, who had a soft smile on her face, and an understanding gleam in her eyes,

"And you know what?" Ryan said, "I can accept that." Sharpay was about do lunge at her brother for his ability to finally see the light when his cell phone rang. Slightly irritated, but determined to resume her sisterly gushing about how he was 'all grown up', Ryan answered the phone,

"Hello?" a momentary paused. Ryan turned his eyes and looked with a shocked expression at Sharpay, and that look made the blonde's stomach turn nervously, "Mrs Santos?"

* * *

Troy was greeted with an unusual sight when he arrived home. Dropping the keys to their small apartment onto the kitchen counter, Troy shed all the extra layers he had put on to keep himself warm from the weather outside. The house was quiet, the TV wasn't on, and only a few toys littered the floor. There was no aroma of dinner, or the sound of a squealing baby trying to avoid bath time…again. Troy had gotten so used to all the excess noise that the silence he had been yearning for during the first couple months of Sean's birth buzzed awkwardly in his ears.

"Gabby? Sean?" Troy called to his family. With no immediate response, Troy temporarily pushed down his feeling of anxiety as he urgently checked the rooms in his apartment. Sometimes it was a good thing they only had enough money to rent an apartment this small, it took Troy less than a minute to locate his wife and sleeping son (and managed to avoid shaving five years off his life span if his search had taken a second longer). Sean was already in the midnight blue footy pyjamas Sharpay had bought not too long ago, and was sleeping soundly in his mother's arm. Gabriella, however, was staring blankly at the cover of a magazine,

"Hey," Troy said softly, going up to her. He sat down, the edge of the bed dipping at his weight, "Baby, what's wrong?" He really hoped she still wasn't thinking about the argument they had the night before, when Gabriella looked up with watering brown eyes, Troy's heart shattered all over again, as he gathered her up against him, careful of their sleeping son, "Gabriella what happened?"

Gabriella didn't speak, but she motioned towards the magazine she had been staring at.

_Greg Santos: New son, new heir_

Suddenly everything fell into place; the tears, the silence, and the way she held Sean so protectively against her. Her step-dad had come to haunt them once again…only this time, he didn't know what he was doing. A new heir meant a child, a child created by Greg and Isabella…a child created by Gabriella's own mother. The child was her half-brother.

"Gabriella…"

"He…that's…that's my brother…" Gabriella said quietly, "I…Troy I…I want to see him…I want to hold him I…that's my brother."

"You want to go back?"

"No!" Gabriella gasped, looking up, "No, I don't want to leave you or Sean!"

"I know, Brie I know," Troy said softly, brushing his hand down her brown locks, soothing her, trying to relax her anxious muscles, "I'm not saying you want to leave, but I know you want to see him,"

"I just…I'm so confused Troy," Gabriella looked downwards, "I swore to have nothing to do with them…I'm not part of their family anymore and yet…"

"He's your brother Gabs," Troy said soothingly, "Greg or no Greg, Isabella _is_ your mother, there's no word or action you can do to erase that fact. Your mom had a child, in some way, your blood is in him as well, it's natural for you to want to see him, and it doesn't mean you're regretting anything or that you have to be a part of their family,"

"You…you won't get mad if I went to see him?" Gabriella asked timidly, Troy chuckled, and kissed her forehead,

"Do you think I'm some sort of monster, to deny my own wife to see her only brother? Hey, technically I am his Uncle, I have the right to see him too," Troy winked jokingly, bringing a smile on her face. She relaxed against him as her hold on Sean softened,

"I saw Ryan today," she said, Troy paused,

"And how is he?"

"I think he still thinks we hate him,"

"We don't?"

"Troy!"

"Kidding, geez," he rolled his eyes, "Really, how is he? Last time I saw him, we bumped into each other at the florists," the couple took a glance at the drying roses in their room. They had to keep it in here now, after Sean decided that all things red must be edible.

"He's ok, he's still awkward around me," Gabriella frowned, "I want him back…I miss the guy who use to be like my big brother,"

"He'll turn around," Troy assured her, "If he doesn't, we can always try to invite him over, and force him to accept us again," Gabriella looked up, her eyes twinkling in amusement as the sound of the doorbell caused Sean to shift slightly in her arms,

"Are all men that forceful?"

"Are all women that emotional?"

Troy gave her a quick kiss to avoid her slap on his arm, and kissed Sean's forehead before heading to the door. Gabriella stayed where she was, gently rocking the toddler in her arms; the peace of silence only lasted for a couple seconds before Troy called for her at the front door. Gabriella carefully stood up, still refusing to let Sean out of her arms, and walked to the door with their son fast asleep,

"Ryan?" Gabriella gasped, Ryan Evans stood at their door, an uncomfortable look etched on his face. The choreographer offered a small smile as his eyes landed on the toddler in her arms. As if sensing someone was looking at him, Sean shifted once again, "What are you doing here?"

Ryan paused, looking at Gabriella, then at Troy. The two men connected eyes for a second, Ryan as if asking permission to speak. Troy's eyes were soft, and seeing no sign or hint that Troy might suddenly attack him, Ryan cleared his throat,

"I got a call…"

Troy blinked "You got a call?" he repeated just in case he heard it wrong, "That's…good?" Gabriella giggled softly at Troy's tone, and Ryan let out a breath of relief, smiling ever so slightly,

"Let me finish,"

"Please because I don't get how it's important for us to know you got a call," Troy added with a crooked smile on his face, his type of offering Ryan back into their lives, Ryan grinned, he only hoped the mood would be just as light as it was now after he told them what he had to say,

"I got a call…" Ryan's gaze shifted to Gabriella, "From your mom… at the hospital. She wants to see you,"

The only sound made in the room was Sean's calm, and oblivious breathing.

* * *

**A/N: I started writing this chapter nearly two whole weeks ago, but school's been crazy and November had been an insane month. Sorry for the long wait I hope this was worth it.**


	4. Promises

First off, happy holidays to everyone! I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas, and, for the upcoming date, happy new years! Here is my gift to you (even if it might not be a good one).

_**Warning that there IS a small section near the end of this chapter that implies sexual content. It is NOT explicit, but you have been warned.**_

* * *

_**Before Happily Ever After**_

_Chapter 4: Promises_

* * *

Gabriella sat at the backseat of Ryan's car, her hands on her lap, fingers clenched together as her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't have the mind to register the smooth feeling of the leather interior of Ryan's car, or Troy's warm arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She focused her attention on Sean, who continued to sleep. His closed eyes, his little hands clenched softly together, the little sucking sound he made when he sucked on his pacifier…his breathing…in…out…in…out…

"_In and out…breathe Gabriella," _her mind told her. She found it hard to breathe even with the spacious area around her. The air in the car was dead silent save for the soft rumbling of the engine as it ran through the streets, and the sound of the air passing by them outside. Her heart continued to pound against her chest, she felt like she had just finished running a marathon, and hadn't had the time to calm down. The green roof of the hospital was drawing nearer as Ryan drove past another street light.

"Brie," Troy's warm hands encased the one she had around Sean's stomach, taking it off their baby, and putting it on his lap, "Breathe," Gabriella smiled, he always knew what to tell her,

"What if I can't?" Gabriella asked quietly,

"Then I'll breathe for you,"

"I haven't seen them in over two years Troy...I don't…I don't think I'm ready,"

"You said you weren't ready to be a mother either," Troy said softly, pulling Gabriella against him, resting his chin on her forehead, "And now we have a beautiful baby boy on your lap who's fast asleep, waiting to meet his grandparents,"

"I don't want them to hurt him, or you…"

"They won't," Troy said, and he had a protective tone in his voice, a voice Gabriella recognized well; it was the tone he used when he first spoke to her in high school. Ryan recognized it as well, it was the tone he had used with him the last time they had spoken at his and Gabriella's wedding,

"Gabriella I promise you I will never let them hurt you or Sean, I swear on my life." Troy dropped a long kiss on the top of her head as he cradled her to him, and she cradled Sean. The last leg of the trip to the hospital went by in mere seconds, and the couple broke apart when Ryan cleared his throat,

"We're here,"

* * *

Isabella Santos (formerly Montez and born Herrera) feigned sleep in the silent hospital room. Isabella never liked hospitals, never did, never will. The hospital bore bittersweet memories; she had lost her first husband in a hospital to a car crash that should've never happened. Isabella also gave birth to her first daughter in the hospital…only now her daughter no longer wanted her in her life. Just recently, Isabella gave birth to a son with her new husband…yet her son wouldn't be able to get acquainted with his half sister, just like her daughter wouldn't know her half brother.

Now call Isabella crazy, but if there was one thing she would never allow to happen…that was it. Without the consent or knowledge of her husband, Isabella called the one friend of Gabriella she still had connections with. Ryan Evans sounded surprised, and shocked to be receiving a call from her, but none the less the eldest Evans son agreed to her request, but not promising results. That was all Isabella could hope for.

"'Bella…sweetheart," Greg's voice echoed in her ears, and Isabella rose from her fake sleep, "I'm going to get a grab to eat, and check on our son," there was a glow of pride in his voice, "Do you want anything?"

"No…go and take care of yourself first," Isabella said quietly. Greg smiled, and dropped a kiss to her forehead before leaving, letting Isabella to the silence. Her eyes trailed to the clock mounted on the white beige coloured walls, next to the TV and across from the window that overlooked a beautiful decorated lawn; Greg Santos had chose the best private room his money could buy. It had been just over an hour since Isabella had made the call to Ryan, and each second that went by made Isabella's heart jump, her ears could acutely pick up every tick the minute hand made as every sixty seconds pass by. She was getting use to the silence, when the door gave a knock. She called for the person to enter, assuming it was her husband returning. Her eyes widened in hope as Ryan walked in cautiously,

"Hello Mrs Santos," Ryan said softly, Isabella nodded her reply, her throat to tight to say anything. She braced herself for his announcement of failing to bring Gabriella to her, "There's…I brought someone to see you." And Isabella's heart froze. If she had been plugged into a heart monitor, it would've flat lined, and then jumped back into life faster than the doctors could've responded. Isabella's eyes began to tear as Ryan moved aside and her baby girl…no her daughter who had turned into a woman, walked through the door.

"_In and out…in and out…in and out…"_ that was the mantra that she kept in her mind as Gabriella slowly walked into the private room. As soon as she stepped in, she felt as thought she was being smothered by the very air in the room, and her mantra was failing. She froze; ready to take a step back, had it not been Troy's tall and broad form behind her,

"Go in Brie, it'll be alright, I promise," Troy bent down to ear level, whispering in her ears, his warm breath attacking her cheeks. She nodded ever so slightly, and he snuck a kiss to her cheek before straightening up. He nodded to Ryan, who nodded back in understanding, and the two males walked out of the room, closing the door silently, and left the mother and daughter.

"Ga…Gabriella," Isabella said weakly, straightening up against the headboard of her bed. Gabriella barely nodded, only looking down, fidgeting with her hold on Sean, "How have you been?"

"Good,"

"I see…"

Silence… pure and awkward silence.

"Greg is downstairs…he's checking up on Gabriel…your…brother," Isabella continued slowly, allowing the news to sink in. Gabriella froze as soon as the name escaped from Isabella's mouth,

"Gabriel?" Gabriella inquired softly. Isabella nodded, swallowing,

"We named him that…Gabriel James Santos. Greg wanted to name him James, after his father, but I wanted to name him Gabriel after…after you."

"Sean's middle name is Gabriel," Gabriella said slowly, rising her head to meet her mother's eyes. She wanted to see how Isabella reacted. Her reaction was not unexpected for Gabriella; it was a look of shocked understanding. Isabella's eyes immediately looked to the toddler in her arms,

"Sean?" Isabella breathed,

"Sean Gabriel Bolton," Gabriella said softly, "He's a year old…and he's my-_our_ son." At that moment, Sean began come to from his nap, his little arms stretching in his coat, and his little mouth widening in a yawn, a barely audible sigh and squeak coming from his throat. Both Gabriella and Isabella's attention were drawn to the tiny motion, as Sean slowly opened his charming blue eyes, and smiled a sweet smile,

"Ma," Sean squeaked happily, clapping his gloved hands. Gabriella's face split into a smile, and Isabella felt the tears she had been holding in leak out of her eyes. Sean turned his attention to the stranger on the bed, confusion etched in his baby features, his blue eyes calculating and his lips in a line of baby concentration, trying to place the unfamiliar face. He started to whimper when he couldn't find a name; Isabella's heart nearly broke when her grandson-_her_ grandson-began to cry because he was unfamiliar with her…because she had not been a part of his life until now.

"Shh…" Gabriella hushed, gently rocking the toddler, "Shh it's ok Sean, she's your grandma, its ok," Gabriella cooed softly. Taking a second, Gabriella turned to the door, where her husband and Ryan no doubt stood at attention, "Troy," Gabriella called. It took less than a second for Troy to open the door and come at Gabriella's beckoning. Troy immediately went to Gabriella's side, his eyes flickering to Isabella's for a few seconds, offering a soft smile of acknowledgement. Neither mother nor son-in-law left on good terms.

"Sean just woke up," Gabriella said quietly, "He's not hungry, and his diaper's fine, I think he's just not use to the environment," Gabriella handed her son to Troy, who scooped the toddler into his arms, and rocking him on his shoulder. Sean babbled something indistinguishable to Troy, and Troy nodded as if comprehending what Sean was talking about. Meanwhile, Gabriella had dug into her baby bag and picked up one of Sean's rubber rings, handing it to Troy. Troy teased her by opening his mouth, pretending that he wanted it, and Gabriella glared mockingly at him before Troy took it in his free hand. The father and son left to side where a coach sat, and sat down with Sean on his lap playing with his ring. Troy focused his attention on his son, but his kept a subtle eye on his wife.

Isabella watched throughout the whole process, observing the interaction between her daughter, her son, and the man who had taken her daughter from her. They moved together like they had been married for years, yet when Isabella mentally calculated, they had probably only been married for two years. She watched how Gabriella entrusted her son to Troy with no hesitation, she observed how Troy knew exactly what his son needed, and knew exactly how to lessen the tension on Gabriella. She watched how they worked together as a couple, as a parent…as each other's confidant and best friend. And throughout it all, Isabella watched as the mistake she had made two years ago washed over her,

"He's beautiful," Isabella said to Gabriella, Gabriella nodded,

"He is…he's our pride and joy…I can't-I can't imagine life without him," Gabriella said full of conviction. Isabella couldn't tell whether or not the last part of the sentence was meant for Sean or Troy…perhaps it was for both. Mother and daughter watched as Troy brought Sean onto the floor, where the toddler wobbled around on unstable legs, keeping both hands latched onto Troy's finger. It got to the point where Sean became so eager to go further, that Troy stood up, and began waddling around the room with him. Sean squealed in delight.

"When's his birthday?" Isabella asked, she felt silly to be asking the question…what kind of grandmother didn't know the birthday of her own grandchild?

"June 14th," Gabriella replied, "He came right in the middle of my math finals, it's also exactly two months before my and Troy's anniversary," Isabella nodded, keeping both dates tucked safe in her mind, "Gabriel…he was the reason why you stopped coming right?" Gabriella broached the topic with her head down, Isabella gulped,

"Part of it…Greg found out…and he wasn't too happy about it. I tried…I tried so hard to bring you back…I wanted you back so badly, I still want you back."

"And yet even though you wanted me back so badly, one word from Greg stopped you," Gabriella said in a still voice. It was one simple sentence that hurt so much,

"I wanted to come back, but then Gabriel came…and you never wanted to see me,"

"You never wanted to accept _us_!" Gabriella said, "I waited mom, I waited every single day, I wanted to say yes to so badly, I wanted you back in my life."

"I do too!"

"No mom you wanted just me," Gabriella protested, "Just _me_, not Troy, not Sean, just me. You don't get it, Troy and Sean are my life now, they're a part of me, and if you want me back you have to accept them, too!"

"I will, _we _will!" Isabella promised, "Gabriella I promise on my life that I will, just to have you come home…come back to me,"

"Can you mom?" Gabriella asked, "Can you really? Will you accept all three of us? Can Greg? Can his _reputation_ take the blow that his twenty-one year old step daughter got married at eighteen? That she had a child when she was twenty? Can the famous Greg Santos take that kind of blow to his reputation?" Gabriella scoffed.

"Gabriella, Greg didn't mean what he said before—"

"Yes I did," said a cold voice from the door. All three adults froze in position as Greg made his appearance, his arms wrapped protectively around the newborn enfant wrapped in blue. His cold eyes trailed from Gabriella to Troy, his lips twitching in distaste, "I thought I said if you walked out that door you are no longer a part of our family,"

"Greg, please," Isabella pleaded,

"Mr Santos we just came by to visit Isabella," Troy began softly, keeping his hold on Sean, "We heard about Gabriel and with all due respect, Gabriella is allowed to see her brother,"

"He doesn't have a sister," Greg said simply,

"His mother is Gabriella's mother, Gabriella has the right to see him, just as much as he has the right to know about her," Troy said firmly, set in protective mode.

"I'm going to give you two minutes to leave before I call security," Greg stated harshly. Troy made a move forward in an effort to continue his defence for Gabriella, when Sean escaped his grip. The one year old toddler wobble and waddled forward, interested at the tall man in front of his father, and even more interested in the bundle of blue in his arms. Like only a one year old can, Sean pulled on the leg of Greg's pants, and shouted a slew of nonsense in an effort of introduction. Greg, on instinct, took a step backwards, causing Sean to lose his grip on the material of his pants, and fell forward. Sean's cry of pain, and the tears that leaked from his eyes was the last straw for Troy and Gabriella,

"Sean!" Gabriella gasped, she shot up, rage bubbling inside her as she ran to pick up her crying son. Sean raised his hands and immediately latched them around Gabriella's neck, burying his face in the crook of her neck as his cries were muffled into sobs. Troy took two furious strides forward, pulling Gabriella and Sean behind him, his blue eyes raging in fire,

"I don't give a damn about your status, or your damn money. How can you be so god damn heartless, he's your grandson for god sakes!" Troy growled, "Its one thing to screw around with me, but if you ever put a damn finger on Gabriella or Sean, god forbid me to find you…I don't care if I have to go to jail for the rest of my life you will pay," Troy took Gabriella by her hand, and literally pulled her out. Isabella rushed to get out of bed, to catch up with her daughter, but winced at the soreness of her tired muscles. Greg went forward to help, only to have Isabella jerk out of his hold.

Ryan didn't know how to react when a boiling mad Troy, a crying Sean, and an angry Gabriella stormed out of the hospital.

-

-

"Hey, hey guys wait up!" Ryan shouted, causing several hospital staff to look at him weirdly. Doctors and nurses glared at him, telling him to be quiet. Ryan gave them a quick apology, running out the automatic doors where Troy and Gabriella were a few feet ahead of him.

Troy walked as fast as his legs could take him, stopping in front of Ryan's parked car. He stopped so abruptly, that Gabriella would've crashed into him, had he not turned around, and enveloped her in his arms, Sean's softly sobbing body tucked protectively between them,

"It's alright, it's ok, it's over," Troy said in a hushed tone, his body still shaking from anger. He didn't know if he was comforting Gabriella, Sean or himself,

"I don't want to see him again, ever," Gabriella said quietly,

"You won't, I promise,"

"Guys what's wrong? What happened? Gabs are you alright? Why's Sean crying?" Ryan caught up to them with a slew of questions.

"I want to go home, Ryan," Gabriella said quietly,

"What-what about your mom—"

"Ryan take me home please," Gabriella interrupted sharply, turning away, Troy met eyes with Ryan, and nodded slightly, Ryan didn't understand what was happening, but he wasn't going to further upset Gabriella. He ran to the driver's seat, unlocked his car, and the three adults plus toddler piled in.

As awkward as it was to think about it, Ryan would've preferred the silence on the way to the hospital, than the silence during the ride back.

* * *

Ryan dropped Troy, Gabriella and Sean at the entrance to their small apartment. He muttered something about not wanting to interrupt, and that he'll see them later. Gabriella and Troy understood it to be his way of giving the couple some privacy, as well as an attempt to let Gabriella have some space and breathe after the emotionally hectic visit to the hospital. Ryan was caught by surprise when Gabriella gave Sean over to Troy, and went around and hugged him,

"Thank you," she whispered, "I missed you,"

"I haven't gone anywhere," Ryan muttered,

"Yes you did…I missed my big brother," Gabriella said softly, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad you came back," Ryan tightened his hug on her, before releasing her,

"How can I leave poor Troy to handle a monster like you alone?" he smirked. Gabriella allowed it to pass this once, but didn't hesitate to slap him lightly on the arm. After that, Troy and Ryan shared a quick word, and a brief 'manly' hug, as Troy and Ryan would call it, Gabriella rolled her eyes; a hug was a hug.

Despite the joy Gabriella felt from having Ryan back into their lives, the day's event was not completely left forgotten. As soon as they entered their apartment, Gabriella's façade dropped. Troy, realizing that she needed her space, took Sean to his room, changed the toddler into a comfortable set of pyjamas, and rocked him to sleep, making a mental note to have a bottle of milk warmed up prior to him waking up. When Troy walked out again, Gabriella was pacing back and fourth in their small living room,

"Brie?" Troy called softly, she ignored him, "Gabby, babe," ignored again. Troy sighed, and walked up to her, intercepting her mid way through her pacing, "Gabriella, love, breathe, calm down," Gabriella looked up, her eyes in fury, her mouth in a tight line and her jaw tense,

"I can't…how can I-how can _he­_—I don't believe him!" Gabriella ranted, "Sean…_Sean_, he pushed his own grandson down!"

"Gabriella, he didn't mean to, he stepped back, Sean lost his balance," Troy said soothingly, "I'll admit it I was mad as hell when I saw it, yes he could've been more welcoming, but he's Greg Santos, I honestly wasn't expecting much," Gabriella flinched at those words, and Troy instantly regretted it. This was her step dad he was talking about, the man her mother had married, and the man that fathered her newborn half brother,

"Brie I'm sorry…I didn't mean it that way,"

"No you're right," Gabriella said, "he wouldn't be able to take that kind of blow to his reputation. He'll never accept you or Sean, and if he can't do that…then I can't see how I can be a part of his family,"

"Brie don't jump to conclusions, this is your mother you're talking about,"

"I did it once when I was eighteen, I'm sure as hell I can do it again now," Gabriella said, her voice shaking, but Troy had the tiniest inkling that it wasn't shaking because of determination…it was shaking because the dam that held the water, the tears and the pain out was about to break; to shatter and come crashing down in one despairing wave, and Troy was determined to be there to hold her,

"Brie," he said softly, he held her like the first night she had spent with him after leaving her family, he pulled her close to him, melding their bodies together, he bent down, and whispered in her ears, "Brie, let it go…stop being so strong and just be you. It's just you and me, nothing else,"

"Troy…"

"You and me,"

And the dam broke. Everything came crashing down, her petite frame shaking as she buried her face in his chest, tears soaking his shirt. Troy stroked her back in a soothing pattern, up and down, up and down, doing what he could to help soothe her pain. He held her like a fragile, porcelain doll, and she held him like he was her only life line.

Gabriella looked up with watery, wet eyes, her lips trembling. She looked at the face of the man who was willing to give up everything to be with her. She looked up at the face of the man who was the father of her son, the love of her life, the only life preserver in her sea of pain. He was her strength when she needed him; constantly present even when she was stubbornly independent. There was no hesitation in her thoughts that she knew she needed him. Badly.

Standing on her toes, Gabriella connected her lips with his. Troy could feel them trembling, and he kissed her tenderly, holding her gently. He wanted to mend her pain, and to help her recover. When he tried to pull away, Gabriella clutched onto his shirt, preventing him from moving any further to maintain lip contact. She pushed even further, working her lips against his,

"Brie," he said against her lips, the stirring feeling at the bottom of his gut made him instantly aware of what she wanted. His hands held onto her arms, dragging up and down, "Brie this isn't the time,"

"Yes it is," she said stubbornly, "I need you,"

"And I'm here for you, whenever you need me, but this isn't the right time, you're hurting,"

"And what better way to make me feel better?" she insisted. She silenced whatever he had to rebut her with, with her lips, the words dying at the tip of his tongue as she pulled herself closer to him, literally forcing any space between them out. They fit together like the perfect puzzle piece, not a single air molecule could've found a spot between their bodies. Troy responded just as passionately,

"Gabriella," he mumbled in a haze,

"Please," Gabriella whispered, "Troy," she pushed one more time, crashing her lips with his, working her way through him. That was all Troy needed. He responded fiercely, working his lips tirelessly against hers. Gabriella gasped ever so slightly at the sudden response, and he took advantage of that, cleverly slipping his tongue into her warm, moist cavern. Gabriella moaned softly at their contact, as their tongues danced together. She brushed her hand against the side of his cheeks. She squeaked when Troy lifted her into his arms, and bridal carried her into their room, careful close the door, but not firmly shut so they would still be aware of any sound Sean might make.

Troy had promised himself that he would do anything within his power to make Gabriella happy. In their two years together as a married couple, and four years when they were dating, Troy had learned to read Gabriella's body language carefully, noticing how she became rigid when uncomfortable, or stiff with balled fists when angry. When they made love, however, Troy had realized he could never read Gabriella at all. He didn't know why she would close her eyes at certain points, or why she insisted on making sure she saw him and he saw her, but Troy never questioned, because when they made love, it was them, just the two of them in their own world.

After making love and Gabriella had fallen asleep cuddling against his bare chest, Troy couldn't find the peace of sleep. He brushed odd strands of curls off of her face. Gabriella had been preoccupied, Troy could tell instantly. She was into it, but at the same time, her mind was wandering. She needed this, as an emotional distraction, Troy knew, and he willingly gave it to her, because with it, it offered her at least a couple hours of peace from the problems that never seemed to end. Usually, Troy would watch Gabriella after making love, and she would have a look of tranquility, pleasure, satisfaction and, most of all, happiness. Nothing troubled his brunette angel when she was asleep.

Today, it was different. Today, her brows furrowed, her teeth clenched, and her sleep was restless. Even as Troy sighed, and closed his eyes to try to get what was left of a few peaceful hours before Sean woke up, his mind continued to work tirelessly.

Troy could endure failure, but if there was one type of failure he would not allow, was the type that made Gabriella, even in sleep, miserable. And he promised himself that he would never allow that to happen again. He would be her guard, her stone wall against anything that could potentially hurt her…even if it meant protecting her against her own parents.

That was a promise Troy intended to keep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was satisfactory at least. Again, the ratings for this story is higher than any of my previous stories for obvious reasons, again, Troy and Gabriella are married adults in this story. This is a short story, so chances are this will extend no further than 10 chapters at the most. Review!**


	5. Trials and Tribulation

Hello everyone, and thank you for your magnificent reviews! I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year, and I hope you will continue to support my writing adventures in the coming year as well!

**Some of you might've heard, but there's been a big rumour going around that Vanessa may be playing Leah Clearwater in the next Twilight sequel, **_**New Moon**_**, which is already guaranteed to be a hit. However, Vanessa's rep. has denied that rumour, and that sources say the role of Leah Clearwater isn't even up for auditions yet. IF there was this opportunity, what do you think about Vanessa playing the role?**

* * *

_**Before Happily Ever After**_

_Chapter 5: Trials and Tribulations_

* * *

"Troy, _Troy_ come on already it's getting late—oh where is Sean's bottle?"

"It's in hot water heating up—"

"Shoot my bag!"

"It's on the couch, Gabby—"

"Notebook…homework, check—oh Sean please stop chewing on the remote, it's not a toy sweetie,"

"Bah!"

"Troy did you make sure all the bottles Sean needs today are in the refrigerator?"

"Yes I did, along with a time table of when he needs to eat and when his nap time is, and our phone numbers, our class schedule, our work numbers, the university number if we don't feel like picking up, and every emergency number imaginable just in case the apartment suddenly collapses, and aliens come and destroy the earth,"

"Troy Jonathan Bolton I'm being serious!"

"Gabriella Erin Maria Bolton so am I."

"Da, baba!" Sean joined in helpfully, Troy grinned,

"He obviously takes my side," Troy nodded comically, Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"Boys—oh god I have to go or I'll be late for class, oh but Ryan's not here yet!" At that moment, the house phone rang, and groaning, Gabriella glared pointedly at Troy, gesturing for him to try to clean up for their departure, "That's probably Ryan," and she ran to their room to answer the phone.

"Completely mental," Troy grumbled softly only to have Sean reply too gleefully for a one year old who had woken up at eight in the morning.

Such were the joys of being parents, and being college students at the same time. As hard as they tried to balance their class schedules around their domestic lives, classes were bound to overlap, and today was an example of one of those days. Gabriella had her math class in half an hour and her Law class at three before she had to go to work, and Troy had his class at 10AM, half an hour after Gabriella's math class, and then he had to get to the gym to coach the boys basketball team. After rifling through their list of friends, Ryan was the only person available at short notice (not that they had called him before). He had mentioned that Sharpay would also be coming with him as she had more experience with Sean, and the twin siblings had settled for coming at 9AM to relieve Gabriella and Troy of their duties. At that moment, Gabriella came back out form their room in nearly half the speed she ran in with. In fact she seemed to be dragging herself down the corridor, her eyes heavy,

"Not Ryan?" Troy asked, Gabriella looked up with a shocked face, as if she had just noticed Troy in the room,

"Ryan? Oh no, no it wasn't Ryan…"

"Who was it?"

"Um…advertising company," she mumbled, looking away and Troy frowned. Before he could open his mouth to say anything else though, Gabriella had resumed fumbling around their small home with a frantic look in her eyes.

"Brie, listen to me," Troy stopped Gabriella's frantic pacing by gripping her shoulders with both hands, "Go to class, I'm here, I'll wait until Ryan and Sharpay shows up, it'll be fine, don't worry,"

"I know but…I don't know," Gabriella sighed, she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I might be overreacting a bit,"

"A bit?"

"Ok, a lot," Gabriella let out the smallest hint of a smile, "But promise you'll call me if they don't show up in time for you to get to class? I'll leave and come straight home,"

"Brie it'll be fine, go, get to class, be that star student," Troy grinned, teasing her with her passion for academics. Troy didn't know how to take it when she offered a grin that seemed more like a grimace. She gave him a chaste peck on the cheek, went to hug Sean tightly, and bustled out the door. The moment she opened the door, Ryan was at the other side, finger poised to ring the doorbell with Sharpay behind him,

"Ok…either you guys have built in radar I don't know about, or one of you two are psychic, I'm betting on Gabs," Ryan joked. He and Troy shared an amused look. Gabriella however seemed completely oblivious to the little exchange-or the fact that Ryan spoke at all, she almost crashed into Ryan, running out the door,

"Hey…" Ryan began, "Gabs…" and he watched her speed down the stairs and out the apartment building.

"Someone's in a rush," Sharpay grinned, looking up to meet Troy's eyes. She became concerned when Troy's face was didn't look half as relaxed as it had been when Gabriella had been in the room a few seconds before.

"Don't look too happy to see us," Ryan joked, walking in with Sharpay closing the door. Troy smiled briefly, exchanging quick hellos with his friends as Sharpay rushed to Sean's side,

"What's wrong Troy?" Sharpay asked a few seconds later, having scooped Sean into her lap. The toddler bounced up and down on the blonde's lap, "Usually when I pick Sean up you always tell me I'm spoiling him,"

"It's Gabby," Troy said in a troubled voice, a frown marred his features, "She's…she's not herself, she's bottling everything up and she won't tell me anything. It's frustrating."

"You two are married, married couples have their troubles," Sharpay reasoned,

"Not like this, marriage troubles are when you have different ideas of the curtains, or you don't like how the furniture's arranged. We promised each other we'd be open to anything, that we'd tell one another everything, but after the visit to the hospital…she just…she just closed up,"

"Troy," Ryan said, "The hospital visit didn't go like any of you planned for it to go…you have to give her some time," At that point, Sharpay had stopped talking, and was looking between the husband of her best friend, and her twin brother. What hospital visit? Sharpay knew Isabella and Greg Santos had a child, but Gabriella had visit—no, Gabriella was _allowed_ to visit? Troy caught the confused look on her face, and frowned slightly,

"You didn't tell her," Troy said quietly, Ryan shrugged, letting the question float neutrally wit no definite answer, let them interpret his shrug.

"Boys," Sharpay said in a stern voice, it was the same voice Gabriella would use when Troy, or Sean (or sometimes both) did something they weren't allowed to do, "What's going on? Did Gabby visit her parents at the hospital?"

"_Quick as a whip, why am I not surprised,"_ Troy thought to himself with a light smile, he quickly glanced at the clock, and realized that if he didn't start leaving soon, he would be late for his own class, "I have to go. Gabby wrote down all the numbers you might need on the 'fridge, our numbers are there along with the university's number and our class schedule for today. Milks in the 'fridge, Shar you know Sean's sleeping schedule,"

Nod.

"Behave for daddy alright sport?" Troy said, plucking the toddler off of Sharpay's lap, Sean nodded his dark haired head, his blue eyes shimmering,

"'ort dada!" Sean said,

"Yes daddy's going to play some sports, then come home with mommy, you be good, and try not to kill Aunt Sharpay or Uncle Ryan too much…well Uncle Ryan maybe, but not Aunt Sharpay, mommy won't forgive me for that," Troy said comically. Sean smiled, and latched onto Troy's neck, his giggling vibrating against the crook of his neck,

"Love you," Troy said softly, kissing the top of his son's head. He gave Sean back to Sharpay, who had the same soft, gentle look in her eyes every time she watched either Troy or Gabriella interact with Sean. For Ryan, who was witnessing it for the first time, it was something that left his mind to ponder about. Troy bade his friends goodbye as he grabbed his own bags and books, and walked out the door.

Silence.

"So, which of your old toys should we destroy first?" Sharpay asked. Sean said something incomprehensible, "Well you better choose, we can't get you new ones if you don't break old ones,"

"Shar we're here to babysit, not spoil him rotten," Ryan said, Sharpay grinned as she stood up with Sean,

"Correction, they called _you_ to babysit, they said nothing about me not being allowed to buy some stuff." Sharpay grabbed her purse along the way, "I am, after all, a very impulsive shopper,"

* * *

Gabriella's fingers fidgeted with the pen she had been using to draw circles on what was supposed to be her notes for her psychology class. Her eyes focused in and out, her mind preoccupied with thoughts she couldn't banish. Her other hand was gripping her cell phone, her muscles tense, expecting it to ring at any second. For the entire day her mind couldn't concentrate. The 'call'-which she now calls that particular phone call-earlier that morning affected the rest of her day. She couldn't concentrate without hearing the desperate plea in her voice-in Isabella's voice.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella dashed into her and Troy's room where the phone continued to ring, in her mind she was coming up with the perfect slew of reprimanding words she was going to unleash on Ryan Evans,_

"_Ryan Lucas Evans you better have a damn good excuse on why you're late, and you better tell me you're on your way up to beg our forgiveness," Gabriella shot out as soon as she picked up the phone,_

"E-excuse me?" _Gabriella froze, that wasn't Ryan._

"_Oh I-I'm sorry I thought you were a friend of mine um, sorry,"_

"It's alright…Gabby, is that you?"_ This time all of Gabriella's insides froze. She knew this voice too, she knew it too well. She stayed silent. _"Gabriella, please talk to me,"

"_How did you get my number?" she asked coldly. Even through the phone Gabriella could almost see Isabella Montez-Santos flinch at her cold and unforgiving voice._

"I…I looked up the university Greg's tuition money went to…and searched up your last name in the phone book near your area,"

"_So even _now_ you won't let me have any privacy?" Gabriella retorted,_

"No! Gabby please you have to listen to me,"

"_Why? So you can insult my family even more? So you can tell me how I'm making the biggest mistake of my life, that I'm young and stupid and I don't know what I'm talking about? Well listen __mother__, I know what I'm doing, I am not making a mistake and I'm going to show you."_

"Gabriella please, can't we just talk? You're my daughter, I just, I want to talk to you!"_ Isabella's voice hitched on a sob_

"_You called, we talk, chat's over. Don't call me again," Gabriella said in a cold, hard voice. For one second she held on the phone, a tiny part of heart wanting to hear her mother's voice just once, to somehow rekindle old memories and realize that this woman was the same woman that had picked her up off her fallen tricycle and ran the full half hour distance to the hospital when she had a fever. None the less, Gabriella hung up, and let the phone fall onto the bed. _

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella was snapped out of her reverie, when the phone rang, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, thinking it was her cell phone. She calmed down when she realized it was the office phone.

"_Relax, there's no way she knows where you work, and she definitely won't have your cell phone number," _Gabriella assured herself. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone, "Hello Dr. Edward's office," Gabriella answered the phone. The patient on the other line started shooting out symptoms and what they thought was wrong with them. Gabriella interrupted as politely as possible, and coaxed the nervous patient into booking an appointment. As she finished that phone call, another patient came out, their faces painted with relief. Dr. Edward came out a few moments later as well,

"Don't worry it's just a simple cough, just take the medicine as prescribed and you'll be fine," the doctor said gently. The older lady he had been talking to nodded in relief gave her thanks and walked out the door. Dr. Edward then turned around. He was relatively young for a doctor, being in his late twenties and early thirties. He had shaggy chestnut brown hair that seemed messed up no matter how you fix it, and the kindest grassy green eyes. He was around Troy's height if not just a little bit taller, and dimples when he smiled. He could make the most nervous patient calm and swoon, which helped him in this particular career field,

"Another bad misinterpretation?" Gabriella laughed, Edward grinned,

"Yea, apparently her family's prone to having asthma, and when she started coughing and not breathing properly she thought she had it too, came in here crying like she was about to die right then,"

"That's not nice," Gabriella said sternly, "Need I remind you that you are the adult here,"

"Only by age, if I was mature enough I wouldn't need you as a receptionist to remind me,"

"And here we rely our lives on you, such a poor choice," Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"Hey it's all part of the charm," Edward winked,

"Save that for your wife," Gabriella giggled, and Edward chuckled

"Too true, you can start wrapping up now, it's almost time for closing and I bet you can't wait to see your son," Edward said kindly,

"Yea, I've left him alone for too long," Gabriella sighed starting to pack up. Edward observed his young receptionist. When she had come in looking for a job, Edward was rather reluctant to hire her. When she first came in, she had just entered her first year of university and she was married. She had been disowned by her parents, and was barely making enough to cover the expenses of her and her husband. The first thing that came to his mind was irresponsible…immature. Only those who lacked responsibility would marry right out of high school…it wasn't a rare fact that most marriages never last when the couple married under the age of twenty. However, there was something about her during that interview that made Edward start with shock.

_Flashback_

"_So…Miss Santos,"_

"_Bolton," Gabriella interrupted suddenly, "It's…it's Gabriella Bolton sir,"_

"_But your university records says your last name is Santos," Edward frowned,_

"_Yes sir, that's my step-father's name," Gabriella said quietly, and Edward couldn't help but notice a hint of venom, "He was the one that paid my tuition so he had it under his name, but I'm married and I go under my husband's name." Another change. Her voice had grown confident and sure, Edward noted, not many married adolescents were comfortable enough to do that._

"_My apologies Mrs Bolton," Edward said politely, "Now…you're looking for a job as a receptionist here…but you're majoring in Pre-law?"_

"_Yes sir,"_

"_Why are you looking at a receptionist job at a clinic then, Mrs Bolton?" Edward straightened his shoulder, mentally preparing for the slew of excuses every normal adolescent memorized; to expand their knowledge, to try out different fields, to improve there area of strengths…etc._

"_I just needed a job, sir," Gabriella answered softly. Well that was different,_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_I needed a job close to home," Gabriella repeated, "I understand I'm not exactly being completely polite, but my parents…my parents disowned me because I got married out of high school…my step father, Greg Santos owns Santos Inc. and who would want their name on the cover of a tabloid about their teenage daughter getting married?" Gabriella scoffed softly, "I told them I didn't need their help to make it, and I'm not going to have my husband support me while I sit at home being helpless,"_

_Edward couldn't help but gawk at the young woman in front of him,_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to say all of it like that," Gabriella blushed, "I'm not looking for pity or sympathy, I'm sorry I wasted your time, but thank you for seeing me," she began to stand up and leave,_

"_Wait," Edward paused, "When can you start?" Gabriella froze,_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Edward chuckled, gesturing for her to sit, "Gabriella…can I call you Gabriella, my dear I sit through at least half a dozen interviews each week with people your age, sometimes older looking to get a job here. Do you know what they say when I ask them the same question? The same thing, every time, they want to try the field, expand their knowledge, have more options, your interview was the most honest one I've had all year,"_

"_Um no offence…but that's not exactly the best way to pick someone you're going to be paying,"_

"_And no normal teenager would try to dissuade their employers not to hire them after an interview," Edward smirked, and Gabriella blushed, "come by Monday afternoon at anytime, and we can talk about your schedule,"_

"_Yes sir,"_

"_And my name is Edward, pleasure to meet you," Edward stood with his hands out, Gabriella smiled, taking it gently,_

"_Thank you Edward," she smiled. He accompanied her out of his office, where a young man with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes sat, waiting for him. He looked up and his facial expressions brightened instantly. Gabriella's smile got wider as she ran to his opened arms. She whispered something to him, and the man's face broke into a wide smile, hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head, muttering something._

"_Troy this is Dr. Edward, Edward my husband, Troy Bolton," Gabriella introduced, Troy extended his hands, and the two men greeted one another._

_Almost a year later, Edward met Troy again, this time with a positive pregnancy result. _

_End of Flashback_

Edward watched Gabriella pack her things, her fingers slipped, and her cell phone clattered onto the desk. Edward picked it up for her,

"Gabriella, is something wrong?" he frowned. Her jaws were tight, and her eyes seemed frantic as if she wanted to be back at home urgently,

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? There aren't any problems are there?" Edward asked, Gabriella shook her head sharply, immediately rejecting the mere possibility of that idea,

"I have to go, here are your appointments for tomorrow, bye Edward," and she dashed out the door and left Edward staring curiously behind her.

-

-

Troy got home from the community center gym just half past seven. As he approached the front door, sounds of squealing laughter and the faint scent of dinner wafted to his ears and nose. Grinning softly, he unlocked his door to a sight to behold.

Sharpay and Ryan were sitting on the coach watching with broad smiles on his face, as Sean sat on the floor underneath what looked like a mini playing set for toddlers, something Troy swore they never had when they left Sharpay and Ryan earlier that day. Sean squealed with delight as his hands played with the dangling toys hanging on the arch of the playing set, and clapped his hands when one of it squeaked.

Sharpay's keen brown eyes fluttered upwards, and smiled "Aw look, daddy's back! Aw Troy are you jealous you don't have something like this, too?"

"At least he had something to hold his attention on besides you," Troy retorted back just as quickly, his eyes twinkling from the playful banter,

"Go shower Bolton you stink," Sharpay stuck her tongue out as Troy closed the doors. At the _click_ of the door sounded, Troy was nearly ambushed by Gabriella, who flew at him so quickly it looked like she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Troy was shocked but definitely not complaining about the choice of welcome from his wife,

"Hey, did you have a good day?" he grinned down at her. Gabriella's eyes looked up, and before he had time to register the distraction that seemed to float in her chocolate orbs, she kissed in softly, and he wasted no time in replying it,

"Please spare my eyes," Ryan joked, interrupting the moment. Gabriella replied by refusing to let go,

"Alright, I see it's time for us to go," Sharpay giggled, she went to kiss Sean on the head, "You make sure your parents don't do anything they're not supposed to do in front of children, alright?" Sean giggled, "Alright I'm counting on you then," Sharpay grumbled and glared at Troy and Gabriella on her way out,

"Don't worry, she'll get over it by the time we get to the car," Ryan chuckled. He paused, his eyes softening, he wasn't going to lie to himself by saying he was comfortable with this because he wasn't at all. But he wasn't going to act like a jerk after they had accepted him back so quickly and easily,

"Have a good night guys," and closed the door gently behind him. Troy chuckled and looked down,

"You're home early," he smiled; Gabriella smiled back, nodding but not responding. Instead, she drew him into a tighter hug and Troy felt her tense muscles, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there's absolutely nothing wrong," she mumbled into his chest, instead she pulled away, "Go and change, dinner will be ready soon,"

"Do you want me to change Sean?"

"I already did," Gabriella said absent minded, strolling back into their small kitchen. Troy raised an eyebrow; normally she would be too swarmed with homework and upcoming tasks to have time to switch Sean's day clothes to his dinner clothes. That was usually Troy's job when he came home after she did. When he looked over to her bag, he found it barely touched; no doubt her unfinished homework was still there untouched.

"Gabriella," he began, but she silenced him with a shake of her head, and only pointed to their room. Sighing, Troy left their living room. He quickly discarded his turtleneck and jeans, and opted for an old baggy grey t-shirt, and faded blue jeans. As he was putting his jeans away, he noticed that their answering machine was blinking red. Another odd incident, Gabriella usually checked the messages. Shrugging, Troy clicked to replay the message. A half a minute later, his face was tight with a frown, and stormed out of their room.

Gabriella was in the middle of setting the table, while keeping an eye on Sean who was still occupied with the weird contraption Sharpay bought when Troy entered. She looked up with a smile, expecting to see her husband dressed down with a lazy smile, instead he looked beyond livid,

"Troy?" Gabriella walked up to him, "What's wrong?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Troy asked in a strained voice, Gabriella shook her head, "Really? Nothing at all, nothing out of the ordinary happened today?"

"No, nothing Troy what's wrong?" she asked, she reached up to brush his cheeks only to have him pull away. She pulled back with hurt,

"Why are you lying to me? What are you hiding?"

"I-I'm not hiding anything!"

"Oh, so I guess getting a call from your mom-who made you leave crying-this morning was nothing at all? Of course something like this won't be worth mentioning to your husband because it's nothing at all, right?" he nearly spat coldly. Only the fact that he was angrier at her family than Gabriella herself kept him from downright shouting at her.

"H-How did you find out?" Gabriella stuttered,

"So she did call." Troy said in a quiet and grave voice, "She was the one who called this morning wasn't she? Not some advertising company, but your mother. She left a message on our answering machine, she wants to talk to you, to have your forgive her." Silence separated the couple. Even Sean had stopped playing, his eyes on his parents, who were staring at each other; Gabriella in a face of shock and Troy in a face of horrible disappointment.

"Gabriella, why didn't you tell me?" he asked,

"I…I didn't think…I wanted to handle this myself," she answered quietly,

"Handle this yourself? Gabriella how can you handle this yourself?"

"This is _my_ problem Troy! My family, my mother, my problem! I can deal with it, I don't need someone holding my hands all the time!"

"I'm not holding your hands, this isn't _your_ problem, this is _our_ problem Gabriella! You can't handle this on your own!"

"I can!" Gabriella shouted, pulling away from Troy, "I can do this, I can prove to him that I can make it on my own, that I didn't make a mistake!"

"All this just because you want to prove him wrong?" Troy asked, "Let us help you, let _me_ help you!"

"You can't!"

"I damn well can't if you don't tell me what the damn problem is!" Troy shouted angrily. He paced around, running his hands through his hair, "Gabriella you've been closed up ever since we came back from the hospital visit that was nearly _two weeks_ ago! You don't talk to me, you're not doing your work, all you do is take care of Sean,"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"It is but you're pushing me _out_! Gabby you're pushing me out of your life, and your thought, out of everything that matters to you. I want to help you, god I would trade my life if it meant you could be at the slightest ease, but I can't do that if you don't let anyone in,"

"Is it so much to ask for just a little privacy? You have secrets, I have secrets Troy. There are things I don't know about you, I still don't know about you, and things you don't share with me!"

Troy was silent. "There are things I haven't told you," he confirmed, and that made Gabriella both relax internally, but made her square her shoulders in preparation for what she assumed would be things left in the dark about Troy Bolton, but no amount of shoulder squaring could prevent the blow from his next sentence,

"But I would tell you every single deep, dark secret if you simply asked,"

* * *

Dinner was forgotten that night. Troy and Gabriella separated after that, Gabriella scooped out the casserole she had made into a container, saving it for another night, while Troy took Sean silently, and fed him his milk and changed him into his pyjamas. Gabriella washed Sean alone, and when Troy entered the washroom to take his shower, Gabriella left with Sean to go to Sean's room.

Troy carefully cooed Sean to sleep by himself while Gabriella took her shower, and when his son finally felt into a fitful sleep, he went to the living room, where he sat on the couch, staring at the blank spot before him. He heard Gabriella open the washroom door, and smelled the faint scent of strawberries and lilac that resulted from her shower. He could imagine how she looked; with her brown locks wet and cascading down to her shoulder blades, and her cheeks rosy red from the heat, but he didn't look back.

He brushed his teeth while she blow dried her hair in the kitchen, and when he changed into his boxers, she was on the bed, curled up in a defensive ball and facing away from him. With a heavy heart, and a drop in the pit of his stomach, he silently took out a spare pillow and cover from their closet. The sound made Gabriella look over,

"What…what are you doing?" she asked softly. Troy looked away from her face, his head down,

"Tonight…it might not be a good idea to sleep together tonight…not a good idea for us," he answered quietly. He poised his hands above the doorknob, and for a second he hesitated, then without looking back, he walked out of their room, his footsteps drowned by the click of the door that echoed in Gabriella's mind. She strained to hear him settle on the couch in the living room. Into the course of the night, he heard her twist and turn on their bed, and he drove his head into the pillow in preparation for a sleepless night.

In their room, Gabriella grabbed the pillow Troy slept on in their bed, and hugged it to herself, drowning herself in his scent. Silent tears leaked down her cheeks and soaked the pillow as she fell into a restless sleep.

The pillow couldn't replace the lack of warmth she had gotten use to when Troy had his arms wrapped around her, the cricket's song outside couldn't replace Troy's even breathing, and the soothing lullaby that was his heart beat,

And the silence and distance wouldn't even be able to measure up the distance they felt in their hearts.

* * *

**A/N: Ouch…not a nice chapter. I re-wrote this twice and this was what it turned out to be. Before anyone feels that Gabriella might've over reacted, you've got to realize that both of them are in a hard position. Despite everything, they are still young, in school and with a child with a very unpleasant history with Gabriella's family.**

**That said, Troy had sworn to protect Gabriella from anything that hurts hurt; her family included. So you can imagine the hurt when he realizes that Isabella Montez-Santos has called her, and she didn't even tell him.**

**Likewise, Gabriella is feeling the stress of wanting to prove to her mother and step-father that she can survive on her own; and one way to prove her point is that starting a family that young was not a mistake; hence her trying to make sure everything at home is perfect even if it meant neglecting her academics.**

**In terms of Troy's family, unfortunately I've had to write them out as they aren't as crucial as Gabriella's family. That said, Troy's family does support their marriage, but as told from the first chapter, they are hardly in the position to offer financial support to Troy and Gabriella, as much as they may want to. **

**FYI: Yes I borrowed Edward Cullen from Twilight. I absolutely LOVE him! I think he and Troy makes the perfect example of boyfriends :)**

**One more thing, I promise! As you know, I also have a time period piece called "Forbidden" that I am planning. I have written a preface for it, and it is now up for review! Please let me know what you think! Summary is on my profile.**

**Review!**


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Terribly sorry for the late update! I've been so busy, I've been writing my exams, and now I've entered the second semester of my senior year, so things have been getting a bit chaotic. I've got to say, that unfortunately, there will only be a couple more chapters left and then this story will end. If you haven't checked out my other story yet, it's called 'Forbidden', a period drama; my first actually. Please check it out!

* * *

_**Before Happily Ever After**_

Chapter 6: Calm before the storm

* * *

For the past few days, Troy felt like a burglar, sneaking into his own house. Every time he slipped his key into the keyhole of the door, he would cringe at the slightest squeak that came from the hinges of the door when he opened it. He would have to find some time fix that problem. More so, he felt like stranger with his wife. Why was he sneaking in the first place? As much as he would've loved to convince himself it was because he didn't want to wake Sean, he knew it was a lie. Truthfully, it was because he couldn't bear waking up Gabriella…because once she woke up, there would be no way to stop the awkwardness between them

The past few days had been beyond tense between him and Gabriella. They exchanged polite words, little nods here and there, and worked companionably when they took care of Sean together, and Troy hated it. He hated that they were acting like they barely knew each other, he hated that every time he passed her in their small apartment, her brown eyes would shift down to avoid meeting his. He hated that every time that happened, he found himself without words, and could only offer what he hoped to be a normal smile before moving on to whatever he had to do at the time.

They were better off when they had first met each other in high school; in that embarrassing moment when he had accidentally bumped into her, and blurted out 'Can I have your number' instead of 'sorry'.

The only sign of the thick tension having any chance of fading was the fact that Troy no longer slept outside on the couch-whether or not it was because she knew of the back pains he got from the couch, Troy didn't know. Although, compared to the feeling of not having her in his arms when he woke up, and the fact that they now slept facing away from another, Troy couldn't decide if this was any better than the back pains.

Walking into the dreary apartment building, Troy paused, wondering if he should check their mail box before relieving Sharpay of what was most like an over excited Sean, before heading for their mailbox. Deciding the Sharpay would be able to handle herself, he quickly grabbed whatever mail was there. Troy didn't look at any of the incoming mail until he was home. He was glad Gabriella wasn't home when he opened the door and checked addresses.

* * *

"Class dismissed," throngs of students stood from their seats-some closing laptops and some being rudely shaken awake by their friends. Gabriella gathered her utensils, and grabbed her bag, her mind determined to make a straight beeline for the door.

"Ah one moment please, Ms Bolton," her professor interrupted her one woman stampede for the door. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella turned around,

"_MRS. Bolton,"_ she thought to herself, "Yes sir?" she asked as politely as possible. In her mind, she began counting down the minutes Sean would not be seeing her because of his unexpected hold up.

"Ms Bolton, is there anything wrong?"

Gabriella blinked. Weren't college professors supposed to just teach the lesson, then let their students leave so they could go back to whatever they found more interesting? Since when was a professor concerned about their students? "No sir,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir," this time she said it a bit more impatiently,

"Ms Bolton, you've been a model student. Yes I teach thousands of students each day, but I am not too old to be unable to recognize students with potential, and you are one of them. The assignment you handed in last week…not your best one," her professor frowned, taking out the essay she had written, "Your introduction is sound, and your thesis is spectacular, your arguments are strong but you don't explore them enough," he gave her the essay. There was a big, fat 60 percent drawn in red on the cover. Gabriella covered her cringe, but it came out as a twitch.

"I…I'm sorry," Gabriella said quietly, "I'll try harder next time,"

"I am only your professor, Ms Bolton, that said, I will not stand for having a student with this much potential to waste it writing essays like this. Might I suggest seeing a counsellor if you do have problems,"

"It was a bad week, I promise I'll do better Professor," Gabriella said with a twinge of annoyance. Who was he to say she was having problems? So what if he was a psychology professor? "I'm sorry sir, but I really have to go,"

"Of course Ms Bolton, next time please," her professor said with finality. He waved her off, and she hurried away. If anything went wrong with Sean during the long five minutes she was in there with him, her psychology Professor would first handily understand what the term 'psycho' meant.

-

-

"You know that's illegal,"

"What is?"

"Reading someone else's mail. It's private property,"

"Well I'm her husband, what's hers is mine, what's mine is hers,"

"I never thought you were someone to take something so literal,"

"Surprise,"

"So…are you going to tell her?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Shar, don't you think they've hurt her enough?" Troy asked coldly, the crumpled up letter in his hands. The blonde narrowed her eyes, flicking a strand of blonde hair off her shoulder, and fixing a piece of her bangs that was out of place.

"Troy, you two already aren't in the best situation with each other," Sharpay said sternly, "Do you honestly think hiding something this big from her will make it any better?"

"That's the problem!" Troy said loudly, Sharpay punched him on his arm, sending a sharp glance to Sean who was sleeping soundly in one of the smaller cribs they placed in the living room, "That's the problem," he repeated in a softer voice, "The whole reason Gabby's like this, right now, is because of them. How do you think she'll act when she finds out about this? You think it'll get better?"

"It can't be worse than this," Sharpay took the letter out of Troy's hands; "Troy this is her _mother_ you're talking about, and by some extent, your mother in law. You've got to realize, Gabriella's mother has nothing to do with this problem you're having with her family and yours,"

"She didn't say much when we were at the hospital," Troy mumbled quietly,

"Troy Bolton, when Sean grows up, you try choosing between your own child, and the love of your life, and tell me how easy it was to choose" Sharpay said sharply, standing up. She handed the letter back to him, "Do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Sharpay began to stand up, collecting her purse and various items, when the door knob twisted and sounds of keys jingling came from outside. The door swung opened to reveal a breathless Gabriella, having just ran her way to the apartment,

"Hey Gabs," Sharpay smiled, showing no sign of having what was a serious conversation with Troy just seconds earlier. Gabriella smiled briefly,

"Hey, thanks for baby sitting," Gabriella said, walking in slower pace now that she was within distance of Sean. Her heart slowed down ever so slightly seeing him sleeping safely in his crib. Troy didn't miss how instantly relaxed and calm she was once she had caught sight of Sean. He hastily shoved the letter into his jean pockets.

"Hey no problem, he is my favourite guy after all, no offence Troy," Sharpay smirked, Troy smirked back,

"None taken,"

"I've got to get going, Ryan's waiting for me to get over to his house so he doesn't have to act as my keys," Sharpay giggled. Sharpay bid a quick farewell to her friends before leaving the apartment. Troy had to make a quick decision; he could feel the blanket of tension starting to come down.

"How was class?" Troy asked in what he hoped was a normal voice. Gabriella smiled softly,

"Good,"

"Good."

Silence.

"So I'm going to get started on dinner," Gabriella said,

"I'll take Sean to his room," Troy replied,

"Alright,"

The sound of shuffling, Troy gently taking Sean into his arms, and they passed one another without a glance. Troy felt like a complete idiot, feeling his heart pound against his chest as if he was about to do the most nerve wracking thing in his entire wife. Gabriella felt like crying, she didn't know who to turn to anymore. Gabriella quickly made to disappear into their room, realizing that the feeling of crying inside was turning into reality, and she ducked her head to hide her tears.

Troy gently laid Sean into his crib in his room, brushing a few strands of deep brown hair out of his closed eyes. The toddler mumbled something, before twisting the blanket in his hand tight in his tiny fist. Troy smiled. He tiptoed out of the baby's room, fully intending to start cleaning up the mess in the living room when he caught the faint sound of sniffing. Sniffing? Sean couldn't have been crying, Troy took a glance at the crib and Sean was right there, content in his little dreams.

That would only leave one person then.

Troy made his way to the room her shared with Gabriella. The sniffing got louder. His heart pounded stronger. Every step he took brought him closer to the sound of anguish that Gabriella was making and something Troy couldn't stop. As quietly as possible, he pushed open the door. Gabriella was sitting at the edge of their bed, her face buried in the pillow Troy usually slept on. Her hair fell down the side of her face like a solemn brown curtain, hiding her face from him. Troy didn't want Gabriella to hide anything from him. He took his place beside her, and she hiccupped feeling his weight on the bed.

"What's gong on with us," she mumbled into her pillow, "What's wrong…why are we like this?"

"Like what?"

"This!" Gabriella looked up, gesturing to the both of them, "We don't talk to each other anymore, we can barely look at one another...this is the most we've said to one another in a week."

"You tell me," Troy said softly, "I feel like I don't know you anymore…like you're not my Gabby anymore," Gabriella winced,

"I am…"

"The Gabriella I knew wouldn't ditch her homework like you did for the last week. The Gabriella I knew talked to me about her problems or just about anything. You knew how to balance our life and school life. But right now… for some reason you thought you had to pick one or the other."

"Sean's our son—"

"But he's not an escape," Troy interrupted. Gabriella stopped, "I know you're trying to prove to your step-father that you can handle this. God knows how many times I've told myself I'd rather die than to have you unhappy, but with you shutting me out like this…I don't know what you're thinking, I can't tell if you're happy, and it's making me miserable because I can't _be_ there fore you. I want to be there for you, mentally and physically."

"I'm trying so hard…" Gabriella looked down, a fresh batch of tears falling, Troy placed two fingers under her chin, and tilted it upwards so her watery brown eyes met his blue ones,

"I know…let me help you. It's _our_ life Gabby, let me help you and we can do this together," Troy whispered. He bent down, and kissed her gently, before pulling apart slightly, nuzzling the side of his nose to hers. Gabriella closed her eyes,

"I left the stove on," she mumbled, Troy chuckled,

"It's ok," he wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer so that she was almost on his lap, "This is the closest I've been to you in a week, I refuse to let go,"

"If you want to help me with my problems we're going to need a house that's still standing to do so," Gabriella retorted. He loosened his grip around her waist,

"Thank you for running the moment," he mumbled playfully. She smiled, and leaned her forehead against his,

"Thank you for bringing me back," one quick peck on his nose, and Gabriella flitted out of the room. Troy sat there, grinning like an idiot for a few minutes, before remembering the crumpled letter he had shoved into his pocket earlier.

He will show it to her…at some point…but right now, he was going to enjoy having his wife back.

* * *

Life returned to normal for the young couple and their son. Sure, there were moments where Gabriella began to pile things on herself again, but Troy was always there, reminding her that they shared everything, and everything included their problems as a family. Although, shoved with Gabriella's math work, Troy would be a bit more lenient in regards to that particular 'problem'.

Isabella didn't call Gabriella anymore after that one phone call, and Gabriella learned to ignore covers of most business magazines or any magazine that would involve the Santos family. For all she knew, they were the one that cut off communication after that one phone call, and if they weren't pushing it, then Gabriella wouldn't either.

Everything seemed like it would be perfect; Troy and Gabriella weathered through what they thought was the biggest fight they had as a couple They held the strong belief that if they could get pass this level, then they could get pass any level. Sean was also growing up just fine; he added a couple more words to his ever expanding vocabulary. Words like 'please', 'full', 'potty', 'funny', and 'mammy' sent the parents squealing (alright, so Gabriella did the squealing, but Troy grinned the biggest). Of course, those words were followed by shorter words like,'no' and 'boo' and 'mean'. Neither young adult could figure out who was more delighted about those certain words.

It wasn't until nearly a month later, while it was Troy's turn to attempt to bathe a squirming and uncooperative Sean, and battle his way to accomplish his mission with his one and a half year old son, did an unexpected visit stop Troy and Gabriella's routine life. The visit was no where near pleasant, and the news was no where near welcomed.

* * *

**A/N: Again I apologize profusely for such a late update! Life and school got in the way. This is one of my shortest chapters yet, but I really wanted to get this out. Again, perhaps two more chapters and maybe a short epilogue before the end of this story. Check out my new period drama, ****Forbidden**** on my profile page, and review!**


	7. One Step Foward, Two Steps Back

Oh my goodness, I know this is terribly late and I'm so sorry, but school is such a pain in the butt! I hope everyone managed to catch the Oscars a couple weeks ago, Zac and Vanessa were wonderful performing with Beyonce and Hugh Jackman.

* * *

_**Before Happily Ever After**_

_Chapter 7: One step forward, two step back_

* * *

The large guestroom of Greg Santos's mansion resonated with a ringing silence that stung the ears. Sean sat in the middle of the large, king sized bed, bouncing up and down with several toys lying around him. His blue eyes skipped from object to object in wonder, everything in the new room amazed him. He wondered why anyone would need a bed as big as the one he was on. Whether or not he realized neither of his parents were talking, he didn't show it, but he had the mind to remain quiet, and quickly picked up a corner of the fancy cover and quickly found out it was quite fun to chew.

Gabriella unpacked their clothes in silence, her brown eyes glaring straight down at the clothes that were still in the duffle bags. Assuming that this would be an extended stay, Gabriella had made arrangements to sign herself and Troy out of classes for a week, and asked Sharpay or Ryan to go up to their apartment once in a while to keep things in order. If anything happened, they would call. It was almost ten in the evening, and they had been in the house she had grown up in for about five hours. It almost felt surreal to be back in her childhood home.

"Sean needs to be in bed soon," Gabriella said quietly,

"I know," Troy replied just as shortly. He stopped whatever he had been doing (at the moment Gabriella really couldn't care less), and walked over to the toddler who had given up on the corner of the bed sheets he had successfully drenched with his saliva,

"Come on buddy, let's get you clean," Troy smiled softly, Sean looked up with inquiring eyes, "I'm cleaning you today," Sean giggled, "Don't get any funny ideas,"

"His pyjamas and washes are in the blue bag there," Gabriella pointed to the teddy bear blue baby carrier next to the door. Troy's eyebrow quirked in annoyance,

"I know where his things are, you don't need to tell me everything,"

"Well now I know, since you don't tell me anything either," Gabriella retorted quietly and coldly. Troy froze for just a second on his way to the door, and for a moment Gabriella thought he would turn around and yell at her, but he resumed his exit, and the room was quiet once again. Gabriella picked up a grey t-shirt Troy had packed with him, and began the process of folding it. Fumbling for a minutes, Gabriella sighed, and set the crumpled t-shirt down. How could one perfect month suddenly take a turn like this?

_Flashback_

"_Agh Sean no-don't-no, no don't drink that it's dirty-no-stay-damn!"_

"_Troy Bolton, language!" Gabriella shouted from the kitchen with an amused smile on her face,_

"_Trust me, language is the last thing you should worry about!" Troy shouted back which was quickly followed by a loud splash and a ripple of giggles ands squeal of childish delight. Wiping her hands on the towel after washing the dishes, Gabriella walked to the washroom, and she quickly grabbed hold of the sink counter as her foot slipped on a puddle of water,_

"_What did I tell you two about water fights?" Gabriella asked amusedly, carefully making her way to the tub where her husband and son were currently at. Troy had might as well joined little Sean in the tub, he had been reduced to being shirtless, and his beige khakis were more than half soaked. Sean was sitting innocently in the tub, quickly reverting to the little angel everyone loved, his dark hair matted and his blue eyes glittering with childish mischief and butt naked in the tub. Seeing his mom, Sean grinned,_

"_Ma! Baff! Da baff!" Sean exclaimed triumphantly. _

"_No, mommy is not taking a bath with you…and it seems like you've got your dad all covered," Gabriella chuckled. _

"_Funny," Troy said dryly, resuming his task. The doorbell rang, and giggling, Gabriella went to fetch it while Troy attempted to wash his son's hair. Opening the front door, Gabriella froze on the spot. "Brie who is it?" Troy shouted from the bathroom. Gabriella didn't answer him, her eyes growing cold at the man that stood before her. She didn't even want to know how he had found her here._

"_Gabby?" Troy brought a freshly cleaned Sean out with a fluffy towel wrapped around his body. Walking towards his wife, Troy looked up and froze as well._

_Greg Santos had his dark judging eyes scanning his disowned step daughter, to his son-in-law and then finally his grandson._

"_Gabriella," Greg said in a deep, cool voice, Gabriella shuddered having her name spoken by him,_

"_What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. Greg paused for a second,_

"_Are you really that much of a heartless daughter?"_

"_If you remember, you're the one that disowned me. I am not your daughter, we are not related," Gabriella spat, Greg grinded his teeth,_

"_But you are your mother's daughter!" he boomed and Sean quivered in Troy's arms, "Are you that cruel to ignore her when she needs you?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Gabriella said coldly,_

"_Did you just ignore the letter I wrote to you, or did you not read it at all?" Greg said coldly, "Your mother went into a post-birth depression almost a month ago, and you don't have the decency to even call? Your half brother is at home without the love of his own mother, and you wonder why I never approved of you marrying?" _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about!" Gabriella replied breathily, the air suddenly gone from her lungs, "W-What letter? What's wrong with Mom and Gabriel? I-I didn't get a letter—Troy?" Gabriella swirled around, wanting a look of confirmation from her husband, she didn't expect to find a look of terrified guilt,_

"_Troy?" Gabriella tried again in a softer, slower and more broken voice,_

"_I…" Troy didn't know what to say, what could he say? He could see the slow boiling of Gabriella's anger behind her eyes._

"_Troy…where's the letter?"_

_End of Flashback_

Once she had folded the t-shirt back, the crumpled remains of the letter Troy had shown her shortly after Greg's visit was visible on top of one of Troy's hastily packed jeans. Gabriella faltered, wondering whether or not she should touch the letter that brought her back to her childhood home, and brought the drastic rift between her and Troy. Even with her eyes closed she could recall what Greg had written.

"Miss," one of the house's workers knocked politely at her door, "Master Santos would like to see you and Mr. Bolton at your quickest convenience," the housemaid said politely. Gabriella relayed her thanks, and the housemaid left respectfully. Gabriella disregarded the letter for now, and went to help Troy finish Sean's bath. The faster they finished, the faster the meeting with Greg Santos would end. The letter fluttered from her hand and onto the ground.

_**Gabriella,**_

_**I know I am not the first person you want to hear from. I will admit I have done you nothing ever since you left your mother. I write to you now with a heavy heart, and as your step father and husband to your mother, and not C.E.O Greg Santos.**_

_**Your mother is sick and terribly ill.**_

_**After the birth of Gabriel, she has been getting depressed, and has fallen into a deep depression. She refuses to see her own son, and locks herself in her room for days on end. No one can get to her, and I'm worried. I am worried for my wife, and the mother of my son. I know you are the only person who can help, and I beg of you to see your mother. As her only daughter, you have the obligation to your mother's well being.**_

_**I will wait for your call. My private number is attached to the letter.**_

_**Greg Santos**_

* * *

Greg had a class of red wine in his hand as he paced about his study, the red comfort liquid swishing around the cup, the tangy, subtle, almost non-existent aroma floated around his mahogany office. There was a knock on his door, and one of his housemaids came in,

"Sir, Mr and Mrs Bolton are outside," she said

"Thank you, send them in please," Greg said professionally. Another second later, Troy and Gabriella walked in, Gabriella holding protectively onto a semi conscious Sean. The couple seemed tense, and while they walked in together, the gap between them was hard to miss.

"You got my message," Greg said,

"Yes," Gabriella replied tightly, "What do you have to say?"

"I was wondering if you want to see your mother," Greg said softly, Gabriella's expression softened to a look of desire and longing, "I couldn't let you see her when you first arrived because the doctor was still here, but he's gone now and your mother is usually the most awake during this time of night," Greg explained softly. Gabriella simply nodded, absorbing the information.

"I want to see her," Gabriella said resolutely. In her arms, Sean yawned and stretched, finding a comfortable spot in her arms to settle for sleep.

"I'll take Sean, go see your mom," Troy said quietly. He felt out of place in Greg Santos's office, and even more uncomfortable with the talk of Isabella between Gabriella and Greg. The transition from Gabriella's arm to Troy's arm was smooth and fluid; the result of constant practice. Sean only squirmed slightly before falling comfortably into Troy's arms. Troy sent one warning glance to Greg, and one quick (longing?) look at Gabriella before leaving the office.

There was another pause between the step father and step daughter. Their relationship had been flawed the moment Greg had frowned when Gabriella announced she was dating Troy all the way back during the middle of the ninth grade. The rift between them had grown as she went through her rebellious teenage phase, and the fragile link finally cracked, crumpled and fell into a million pieces the moment Gabriella had walked out the front door when she was eighteen, vowing to never come back again.

Now she stood before the man she swore never to talk to again. How ironic, that it had to take the expense of the only link they had to one another, Isabella, to finally meet again, and to have the millions of broken pieces crudely and abruptly sewn back together.

Gabriella was no longer the same naïve, clueless step daughter anymore, she had changed.

And so had Greg.

"Follow me," he said shortly. Gabriella nodded, and out of courtesy allowed the man to go first. He led her up the stairs and across the hall. As Gabriella passed by the walls, she couldn't help but notice the framed pictures on the wall. What had been bare walls near the outer of the house became walls that slowly filled with pictures. The closer she got to Isabella's room, the more pictures she saw of herself when she was little. Her stomach felt like they were in knots and fluttered, and it wasn't the good kind.

They reached the last door of the corridor, the door was slightly ajar to open the barest amount of artificial light into the other wise dim room. As Greg pushed the door open, the hinges squeaked, and Isabella's hunched body came to view. Gabriella saw her mother in bed, curled up in a foetal position, much like Sean would do when he was scared. Tears welled behind her eyes seeing her strong mother curled up like a defenceless child. Isabella looked like a shadow of herself.

"Isabella, honey?" Greg called out in a completely different voice. His tone was soft now, nearly dripping in concern. His face softened and was no longer edgy, and his words were so quiet it was as if he was afraid any louder might hurt Isabella. Gabriella suddenly saw the difference between the man she knew as Greg Santos, and the man her mother knew as her husband. Whether or not Isabella heard her husband calling for her, she gave no indication; rather she favoured slipping deeper within the silky sheets, wrapped around her like a protective cocoon.

"Someone's here to see you," Greg tried again, Isabella shifted slightly, the only indication that she had heard him. So she didn't know Greg had some how managed to bring her daughter back to her? Greg took a glance at Gabriella, and she realized that that was her cue to make her appearance,

"H-Hi Mom," Gabriella managed to croak out. Damn. She had wanted to sound stronger than that, but her voice broke the moment she spoke. Isabella suddenly jerked and stiffened, and Gabriella was afraid she might be going into some kind of shock, then as quickly as that happened, Isabella had turned and shot up from her position on the bed. Her hair was tussled and oily, and her clothes crumpled and uncared for; this must've been the most she's moved since she had sank into her depression.

"G-Gabriella?" Isabella whispered, Gabriella nodded, "You're…here…"

"I'm here Mom, I'm right here," Gabriella whispered back, Isabella opened and closed her mouth several times, as if lost for words. Gabriella watched a million emotions flicker through her mother's eyes in that one moment. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest that the blood that rushed through her veins nearly blocked out all sounds.

"It's late… You should get some rest," Gabriella said slowly to ease the uneasiness between them. Gabriella had a feeling that the rest Isabella will be getting tonight will be the first true rest she had had in a while.

"Wait—" Isabella protested, Gabriella smiled softly,

"I'll see you tomorrow," Gabriella added, placating the fears Isabella had. Almost instantly, her mother relaxed, and gently lowered herself back onto the bed, her eyes closing before her head hit the pillow. As Gabriella left the room, she caught the sight of Greg gently wrapping the comforter around Isabella's body. Judging by the sudden relaxation of his tense shoulder, Gabriella realized that this might've been the first time in a long while that Greg had been able to be near his wife and received some sort of reaction from her.

All because Gabriella had swallowed her pride, and had come to see her mother.

* * *

Troy tucked the soft blue blanket around Sean, his son wiggling slightly to adjust to the new bed before falling into a peaceful slumber. Troy and Gabriella had blatantly refused to have Sean be placed in the room next door, and Greg had a crib brought into their guest room. Troy realized it was new, the mahogany wood looked barely scratched and not a single piece of dust was on it. The crib was easily twice the size of the one Sean had back at their house, and once again Troy felt a slight twinge of failure in his guts as he looked around at the things Gabriella would've had…should've had…and he had taken it all away from her. The door behind him opened and shut silently, and Troy didn't have to turn his back to realize that it was Gabriella.

Brushing a lock of stray black locks from Sean's forehead, Troy turned around. Gabriella was sitting on the corner of their bed, her face in her hands and breathing in deeply.

"How's your mom," Troy asked quietly, his voice sounding like a crack in the air, Gabriella looked up and Troy cringed from the cold look in her eyes,

"Do you really care, or are you asking out of obligation and guilt?" She retorted.

"Gabby—"

"Why, Troy?" Gabriella asked abruptly, "Why would you hide something like this from me? Why would you _lie_ to me…after you accused me of hiding things from you?"

"I wasn't lying to you,"

"You hid it from me for _one month_! My mom was here in depression thinking I didn't give a damn about her for one month! What kind of daughter am I, to leave her there like that when she needed me the most!"

"Will you listen to me, I was just trying to protect you!" Troy retorted in his normal voice, Gabriella had shot up from the bed by then, her eyes blazing,

"_Protect_ me? Protect me from what? From my mother, the person who gave birth to me, the person who _raised_ me—"

"The person who brought us to this point in the first place." Troy interrupted coldly. Gabriella froze, "She didn't approve of our relationship, and she _never did_! The day you went to see your brother at the hospital, she did nothing to help you. What was I supposed to do? You were lost to me for _weeks_ Gabriella! You ignored your studies, you ignored _me_, and you ignored Sean,"

"No I didn't," Gabriella shook her head, "I did not ignore our son,"

"You might as well have!" Troy said, "Yes you fed him, bathed him, cleaned him, but you weren't a _mother_ to him! For weeks you acted like a robot, emotionally protected and closing all of us away from you. Tell me, what am I supposed to do when my wife is torturing herself inside, and as her husband I can't do a single damn thing to help?"

"So you thought hiding a letter from my mom would help me?" Gabriella asked weakly,

"I thought it was a lie," Troy sighed, "I thought she was writing to you just to bring you back to her, I couldn't risk it…the pain they made you go through…the pain they made our _family_ go through, I wasn't going to let that happen again. I had no idea it wasn't fake…"

"How could you…how could you even take the chance of risking my mom's health?" Gabriella asked coldly, "How can you do that…"

"With the idea of protecting my family," Troy shot back, "And I'd do it again. You are my first priority, Gabriella, you and Sean. I had to do something,"

"How-How could you risk that—"

"I'd rather risk this, than risk my family!" Troy said resolutely and sternly, Gabriella's eyes widened, her mouth opened in a retort she couldn't find. It took a few seconds for Troy to realize what he had said, and how it had sounded, "No…wait,"

"You'd risk my mom's _life_ so you could have your way?" Gabriella asked weakly, "Don't you know…if my anything, _anything_ had happened to my mom, and it was something I could've done to stop it and I didn't…no matter how hurt she's made me in the past, she's still my mother…nothing would've made it better if something had happened to her. You'd risk losing having me lose the one person who made me who I am?"

"Gabriella, I didn't-I didn't mean for it come out like that…" Troy said softly,

"No, no that's exactly what you meant." Gabriella shook her head, stepping back, "It had to be what you meant…you said it without thinking, it was the first thing on your mind."

"Gabs can we just…please can we talk about this tomorrow, I didn't mean it the way I said it-please,"

"No…Troy we…I can't. Not tonight, it doesn't feel right…I can't stay with you right now it's too hard…it's too hard for me…and for us. I need some space to think about all of this,"

"What do you mean think about all of this?"

"This…this situation, the letter…my mother…us." Gabriella said quietly, looking at her feet and missing Troy's face drain of colour,

"Us…"

"I…I can't help but be confused right now Troy…It's like I don't know you anymore,"

"Brie…"

"Leave me alone tonight Troy…please…you can stay here, I'll go back to my old room—"

"No," Troy said in a monotone voice, he was moving around before Gabriella could look up, "Stay here. Sean would want to see you when he wakes up. I'll go. I know where your room is. Just…stay here with him." Troy spent a minute grabbing some stuff out of his duffle bag, and left the room without a glance with one another. The door closed, and Gabriella collapsed, emotionally drained.

-

-

Close by, the door the remained ajar had let the echoes of the couple's conversation drift into the room. Isabella had been woken up by some sort of buzzing that had entered her sanctuary, and it took her a moment to realize it belonged to the voices of her daughter and her son in law. They were arguing. What were they arguing about?

_My mother…_

They were arguing about her.

_Lying…risking…hiding…protecting…hurt…confused…alone…separate_

They were arguing about themselves.

_Problems…Sean…us..._

The more the argument seeped into her room, the more awake Isabella was becoming, not from the first more restful sleep she had gotten since a long time, but awake to the realization that she had been wrong. She had been wrong about them the first time they had come to her to announce their engagement, she had been wrong when they had visited her at the hospital…and now it would be wrong for her if she decided to ignore the problem and just bask in the joy of having her daughter back, because in that moment Isabella had realized and remember something that Gabriella had said when she was still in the hospital

"_You just want me back, not Troy, not Sean…If you want me you're going to have to accept them too"_

All of these problems had started the moment they had refused to accept Gabriella and Troy…and now in an ironic full circle, it had come back to the same place… where old problems began, and new problems were made.

Isabella decided it was about time to end the problems once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter than my usual chapters, I know, but it's been an entire month since I've updated, and I really wanted you guys to know I haven't died or gone anywhere. I'm very much here and very much writing!**

**My one advice to everyone: NEVER underestimate the power of school... it's just a pain in the butt!**


	8. Never Regret Letting Go

I apologize for the lack of updating the past month, but everything's been insane, and I've been busy with university applications and homework and such. Thank you for being so patient and always the best reviewers.

This story will probably end in another chapter or so, thank you for sticking with me.

* * *

_**Before Happily Ever After**_

_Chapter 8: Never regret letting go_

* * *

The night was silent, save for a few crickets chirping away, singing nature's lullaby. Sean was sleeping soundly in the new but comfortable crib that was situated at the end of his parent's bed. As innocent as a one year old (almost two) could be, he remained undisturbed with the tension in the air that filled the impossibly large house.

Neither wanting to leave Sean in the unfamiliar house, Troy and Gabriella came to a compromise. They would both sleep in the same room, and on the same bed to save one of them from sore muscles and back pains from sleeping on a couch. Having that decided, neither had reached a level of comfort to hold the other to sleep, and so they slept on their side, facing away from one another, a noticeable gap between them.

That was how Gabriella found insomnia. After trying to close her eyes and sleep for the fifteenth time, her eyes opened again, as clear and as awake as it had been two hours ago when she had first tried her hand at sleep. Beside her, Troy's quiet and steady breathing alerted her to the fact that he was asleep, and she wanted nothing more than to turn him over, snuggle herself in his arms, and rest her head on his chest where his heartbeat and soothing breaths worked better than any lullaby or sleeping pills. But she refrained from doing so; she still didn't know where they were standing.

Resigning to the fact that she probably wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon, Gabriella quietly climbed out of bed and quietly crept out of the room after a quick glance at Sean. Taking one glance behind her, her forehead creased when she realized that Troy's sleep may not be as peaceful as she thought it had been. There was a frown on his face, and his brow was furrowed.

Guess neither of them would have a chance at any type of peaceful slumber.

The house was eerily quiet. Most of the house workers had gone home, and those who stayed had retired to their room. The halls were dark, and the sound her padded feet was making echoed through the halls and bounced off the wooden walls. There was a draft cold breeze in the long and spacious halls, and the air tickled her bare legs. She pulled her pyjama down, which basically consisted of a pair of shorts underneath one of Troy's larger shirts. Unfortunately for her, the shirt only fell down to a couple inches above her knees.

Her wandering brought her to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard above the sink, Gabriella was surprised she still remembered where the glass cups were, and was even more surprised nothing had changed. Filling the cup so that it was half empty (quite the pessimist at the moment), Gabriella sighed, slowly sipping the water down in hopes of cooling her body. She nearly had a heart attack when the lights suddenly opened,

"Oh my—" Gabriella gasped. She relaxed when she saw Greg standing at the other entrance to the kitchen. Her lips twitched seeing the man that owned one of the largest companies in the country wearing a simple grey t-shirt and cotton sweatpants.

"Oh, I didn't realize there would be someone here this late," Greg coughed uncomfortably, standing awkwardly. He didn't know whether or not to enter or to turn around,

"I couldn't sleep," Gabriella answered,

"I see," Greg replied. Making a decision (this was his house after all), Greg entered, taking a cup where Gabriella had gotten hers to fill it with water,

"You do this often?" Gabriella asked softly, Greg looked at her, "You come here whenever you can't sleep? I take it you haven't gotten any good sleep for a while,"

"Yea…how did you know?"

"I'm taking a major in psychology as well as law," Gabriella answered, "plus I work at a doctor's office, you seem like you've done this more than you really need to,"

"That's observant of you," Greg replied. That was the closest Greg Santos ever got to giving her a compliment. This time Gabriella offered a reluctant smile, reluctant, but a smile none the less. There was the silence again. The type of silence that hovered uncomfortably between two people when neither of them had something to say, but neither had the guts to say good bye.

"So,"

"Um"

Whatever the other was about to say, they would never find out, because at the exact moment, a cry emitted from what Gabriella originally thought was a tiny TV. Two pairs of eyes averted to the direction that was making that noise, and Gabriella instantly realized it as a baby transmitter. On the flickering screen, was the crying of her half baby brother.

"Oh excuse me," Greg said, polite as always.

"Wait!" Gabriella said, Greg paused, "Can I…I'll come with you," Gabriella said in a hurry. Whether it was because Greg really wanted to, or because he didn't want his son crying another second longer Gabriella didn't know, but Greg nodded shortly, and both of them hurried back to the second floor where the baby was currently residing.

When they got into the room, Greg quickly scooped little Gabriel up, rocking him in hopes of ceasing his relentless cries. This only made him even crankier and his volume spiked,

"Shh, baby don't wait up your mother, it's the first time she's had any sort of sleep." Greg cooed. Gabriella watched silently, but as Gabriel continued to cry, Gabriella's mothering instincts took over—the helpless look on Greg's face was not one that was particularly suitable for him.

"Here, hand him over to me," Gabriella said, Greg looks hesitant, "Greg you're not doing it right," Gabriella added. Greg started, and Gabriella wondered if that was the first time someone told him he was doing something wrong. Regardless, Greg silently handed his son over to her, and Gabriella quickly perched the infant on her shoulders, gently rubbing his back.

"There, there, it's not that bad is it?" Gabriella cooed softly. Her rocking motion began to soften his cry, and a few minutes later, a tiny little burp escaped from the baby's lips, and the cries stopped, the only hint of his distress was the watery look on his eyes, his wet apple cheeks and the tiny dry sobs that were the remains of his cries.

"You're all better now," Gabriella smiled, holding him for a few more minutes, Gabriella handed him back to Greg, who, in addition to small look of wonder on his face, also accepted his son back from her with a tiny but true smile.

"How did you…"

"I've had a lot of practice," Gabriella said, "With Sean…Gabriel's already very well behaved all things considered…Sean was much more harder, he takes after his dad," Gabriella said with a small smile. Outside Gabriel's door, they heard a shuffle in the empty hallway, and as Gabriel began to fall asleep again, Gabriella realized how late it was,

"I should go get some sleep," Gabriella said slowly, "Good night,"

"Good night," Greg said softly, "Thank you…Gabriella," Gabriella stopped at the door for a quick second before walking out again. When she got back to her room, Troy was still asleep, having turned the other way in her absence. She quietly slipped into bed, and closed her eyes, praying for sleep. She was probably only half conscious, but she felt someone pull her towards them, and bathed in a familiar scent and listening to a recognizable beat of a lullaby purely her own, Gabriella fell asleep.

* * *

Troy could feel Gabriella twisting and turning on the other side of the bed. This wasn't the first time she's done this. For the past two days that they were here, he hadn't been able to get a good nights rest at all, and it was all Troy could do to turn around, and hold her to him until she fell asleep. He would've loved to blamed it on the fact that they were back at her childhood home, where her ties with her family ended and they had begun, but Troy knew that wasn't the real reason, at least it wasn't the full reason.

Being back here, in the situation that they were in right now hit Troy at full force, and he was lost at what to do. He felt Gabriella silently slipping out of bed and out the door and he opened his eyes. It was not like him to not trust his wife, but none the less, he also got out of bed, checked on Sean before following her out. The large house was eerie and Troy amused himself for a quick second, imagining a young Gabriella running down the dim halls.

Troy found Gabriella a few minutes later in the kitchen, joined by her step father. Every cell in his body wanted to intervene, his natural protective instincts towards Gabriella flaring. They were, after all, in 'enemy' territory, but Troy held his ground, listening in on their conversation. It was awkward and tense, and it pained him to realize that the awkwardness and tension between the step father and step daughter was very much similar to the tension between him and Gabriella lately.

From the kitchen, Troy silently crept after them as they got to Gabriel's room. Troy watched Gabriella comfort Gabriel, her expertise shining through, her wisdom and knowledge brought out in her brown eyes. She was twenty-one, and she was already more knowledgeable on how to have a family, and how to take care of a baby than her late forties step-dad. Troy listened to the small chit chat between Greg and Gabriella,

_He takes after his dad…_

That hit Troy like a hammer. The way she spoke of Sean, the hint of affection she held for both of them. Troy quickly moved away, making his way back to their room before Gabriella could. The hint of affection she had shown that moment was lacking between them the moment they had stepped into this house. And Troy would be lying to himself when he blamed it on Greg. He knew everything that was happening was because of his stupid actions, and his stubbornness.

He held the greatest respect for his wife, and he had the highest amount of trust in her in everything she's ever done…so why couldn't he trust her in defending herself against her family? She had, after all, done it once already when she was eighteen. What made her less capable of doing it now, three years later, at twenty-one?

Troy had feigned sleep once more when Gabriella re-entered their room and slipped back into bed. And not willing to hold back any longer, Troy went to draw her close to him, her body fitting into his like the perfect puzzle piece, and in his arms, he felt her relax for the first time since they had been there.

* * *

The next couple of days in the Santos mansion passed uneventfully, but marked a transition in both the older and the younger generation of adults. It was quite evident to everyone around that Greg Santos had taken the initiative to interact with his step-daughter more, and it was a shocking but none the less progressive day when Greg had offered an invitation to Troy to go and check out the brand new golf course with him.

Troy politely declined, citing his obligations to Sean and Gabriella, but thanked him for the invitation. Awkwardness was there, the tension was evident, but there was also a silent mark of acceptance between the two males. No matter how brief the understanding may be, they both understood each other at some level; at least they were both aware they were on the level of wanting to placate their wives.

Isabella's condition improved rapidly with Gabriella's added presence now in the house. House workers who had not seen the mistress up and about for over a month were slightly shocked and surprised when Isabella was up early in the morning rearranging flowers and humming to herself; she was reverting back to her normal, happy self.

Greg Santos was not the only one in the house celebrating this development.

However, while one hurtle seemed to be passed and done with, the space between the youngest couple in the house was growing more and more evident. Within a day, Troy and Gabriella could count how many times they had spoken to each other on one hand. They fell into a routine that lacked the comfort that can usually found in their set schedules. Without school to distract them, Gabriella's mind had nothing to think about, Troy had too much time on their hands, and both of them always ended up thinking about the problem between them.

It might've been the lack of trust between them. In fact, the lack of trust in each other was what probably had caused the entire fiasco in the first place, but they realized there was more. It was the growing distant between them that had began to increase and manifest itself long before the letter Greg wrote had appeared.

It was on a day when Troy had to go to work for a few hours after his replacement couldn't take his shift, that Gabriella and Isabella sat down and had a one-on-one genuine chat; the first since Gabriella had left when she had only been eighteen. The completely unplanned and impromptu meeting happened when Gabriella had decided to take Sean out onto large backyard the Santos owned. She was surprised to see a baby proof playground set had been installed. Dressed in a white t-shirt that said 'Like daddy like son' (Troy had insisted they get that), camouflage khakis and brown sandals, Gabriella placed Sean in the tiny sandbox already equipped with plastic shovels and pails. She and Sean had been in the middle of marking a crude looking sand castle when Isabella walked out with baby Gabriel in her arms.

"Gabriella," Isabella looked slightly surprised at seeing her daughter outdoors, and her eyes lingered on the laughing Sean.

"Mom," Gabriella said, brushing her hands free from sand. She made sure Sean was entertained and safe before walking over to where Isabella had sat down one of the lawn chairs near the play set. Gabriel wiggled in Isabella's arms, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed his nap outdoors. Sean's amused giggling kept the air from being too silent,

"How have you been?" Isabella asked softly, gazing at her adult daughter. Gabriella smiled softly,

"Better than I thought I would be," she replied, and she caught Isabella cringe,

"I'm sorry your stay here isn't what it use to be... the last time you were here, there were so many things that were left…"

"Not in the best way possible?" Gabriella filled in, Isabella nodded, "I agree…but I'm glad at how things turned out…I still think I made the right choice,"

"I know you did," Isabella confirmed quietly, shocking Gabriella, "I've seen how you and Troy interact with each other, how you read each other's movements, expressions; it's almost like you know what each other are thinking, the amount of trust you have with one another is…is just something entirely different."

"We did trust each other…I do…" Gabriella trailed off, her eyes falling to her wringing hands where the simple silver band Troy had slid onto her fourth finger three years ago in their best friend's backyard stood, tying her heart with his. Isabella sat silently beside her daughter, allowing her to contemplate what was happening. Smiling, she looked forward, instinctively rocking Gabriel in her arms,

"Did I tell you I almost left your dad when you were only about a couple years old?" Isabella asked as casually as talking about the weather. Gabriella stared at her, "You were about two, and both of us were struggling to make ends meet. One night you dad came home quite early in the morning, and you had just fallen asleep again. I asked him where he was, he said he was out with a couple of friends at work.

"A couple days later, when I was doing his laundry, I found a gambling receipt in his pocket. Half of it was washed off, but I was furious. He had lied to me about where he was when he was really out gambling. I was beyond livid at him, I wondered to myself; why would he do this? Didn't he know the situation we were in? Didn't he care?" Isabella snuck a look down at Gabriella, and saw that her eyes were locked on her face,

"But the one thing that broke my heart was that I thought he felt that our situation was so stressful, and so bad that he didn't want to deal with it anymore, and turned to the only outlet he knew; gambling. When he came back that night, I was ready to pack and step out on him. I showed him the receipt I had found, and demanded an explanation. His face tore my heart apart. He told me the ticket wasn't his. I told him to stop lying to me. I felt mad that even now he had to lie to me, that he didn't trust me to just tell me he went gambling. It was a full minute of silence before he got up and walked to our room. I waited until he came out, and when he did, he was holding up an employee tag and a janitor's uniform.

"It turned out that he wasn't at the casino gambling. He was _working_ there, as a night shift janitor cleaning after the people at the casino. He had found the ticket on his way home, and was planning on throwing it out. He told me he didn't want to tell me because he didn't want me to feel embarrassed for him. He took on the second job as a casino janitor because casinos pay higher than his other job. He knew I would feel embarrassed for him, that he had to pick up after strangers when he already had to do that at home.

"And you know what…I did feel embarrassed. For a moment, I never felt so low; our life was so hard, so poor that he had to resort to a lowly job like that when he had a major in engineering and a minor in English literature."

"But…you forgave dad?" Gabriella asked quietly,

"I did eventually. He was doing it for me. He's seen me work myself to the bone trying to keep our family alive, he hated that I was working so hard and was putting so much pressure on myself. He did what he did to protect me. Gabriella, our relationship was never the same again, I was so stubborn, I forgave him but I never forgot. Every time we saw each other after that there was always that unspoken rift between us that unseen lack of trust, it was there all the way up until his accident.

"Gabriella there isn't a single night where I wished I had done it differently. That I wished things would've gone different; there isn't a time when I wished I had just forgiven him entirely before he left us. This will be something that I'll regret forever," there were unshed tears behind Isabella's eyes as her eyes sparkled, "Gabriella I don't want you to make the same mistake. I don't want you to regret it. I was lucky, I found Greg, and he healed what I couldn't hide and even when he didn't heal all of me, he healed most of me. Troy…Gabby you will never find another man like Troy again. There isn't another man in this world that loves you as much as he does.

"Don't push him away Gabby," Isabella brushed a strand of hair out of Gabriella's face like she had done when she was five, "There's only so much he can take before he thinks you really need space from him." Gabriella looked up at her mom, the person who had gave birth to her, the person who raised her, and the person who had driven her away from her when she had decided to marry the man she loved.

In an instant, Gabriella reached, and pulled Isabella in for a hug that had been overdue for three years. In the embrace, the mother and daughter had tears trekking silently down their cheeks. It wasn't until Gabriel wiggled between them, and Sean's screech for Gabriella's attention that drew them apart,

"Thanks Mami," Gabriella sniffed softly, Isabella smiled a watery smile,

"I've missed you mi hija," Isabella whispered, she stood up and kissed Gabriella on the forehead and walked to Sean. Sean stared up at the woman, "And you are exactly like your mami when she was little, so rebellious and so adorable. You will grow up into a handsome young man if your parents are anything to judge," Isabella smiled. She, too, gave Sean a soft, lingering kiss on his forehead.

Isabella walked with a lightened heart back to the house, when a shadow caught her eye. Troy Bolton stepped out from the shadows of the patio, a sheepish look on his face at being caught eaves dropping,

"Hello Troy," Isabella smiled, Troy looked up,

"Hello Mrs Santos,"

"Isabella," Isabella corrected, "If you're married to my daughter then you're my son-in-law and I am your mother in law, I don't think you're quire comfortable calling me Mom, so we'll be on first name basis,"

"Uh Ok," came Troy's smooth reply, "Um have you seen Gabriella?"

"She's outside with Sean," Isabella said, Troy nodded curtly, his eyes down again,

"Thank you," Troy replied politely. Troy went off to find Gabriella, and Isabella was bothered with how he sounded and looked. It was very familiar to her, and it wasn't until it was much later, and too late, did she realize that Gabriella's dad had looked and sounded the same when he had decided to finally give her some space at the wrong moment.

-

-

Troy walked out to the spacious backyard, briefly having flashbacks of when he and Gabriella use to lounge here when they were dating. Often times it would be in the evening, when Gabriella was left home alone while Isabella and Greg had left to attend some sort of gathering essential to Greg's business. He remembered they had lied on the grass together one night, just looking up at the stars with Gabriella in his arms. It was that night Troy had realized he wanted Gabriella as his wife.

Looking ahead, he smiled inwardly as he watched Gabriella play in the mini sandbox with Sean. It was already too late to save Sean's white t-shirt, and Troy could tell in a few more minutes, Sean's khakis would be near unrecognizable.

"Da!" Sean squealed, clapping his hands, spraying Gabriella with sand. Gabriella coughed and looked up, seeing Troy stand there with a look of tenderness in his face. Gabriella couldn't help but smile,

"Hey squirt, looks like you're having fun," Troy smiled, kneeling down and mussing Sean's dark hair. Sean giggled in reply, and left a big (or small depending on how you see it) dirty handprint on Troy's grey shirt,

"Alright, off to the shower," Gabriella grinned, taking Sean into her arms, brushing any sand she could off his clothes.

"I'll help," Troy left that off as an open offer. Gabriella could tell he was ready for her to either accept or reject his offer,

"I'd like that, we need the help," Gabriella replied softly, and Troy relaxed slightly. Together they brought the toddler to the washroom by their room, where for the next half hour, Troy would end up in his wife beater and wet jeans, and Gabriella half drowned in bubbles and suds.

Once Sean was clean, in an outfit that did not consist of sand, and was relatively recognizable—Gabriella had long since given up trying to tame what seems to be the Bolton male hair trademark, Gabriella went to set Sean down in his crib where she hummed him to sleep. Troy stood a few feet behind her, wringing his hands. Gabriella turned around,

"Gabby…I, can we talk?"

"Yes please," Gabriella said softly, "I've got a few things to say myself—"

"I got into the basketball camp," Troy blurted out, interrupting Gabriella mid-way. She blinked,

"Oh—OH that's great!" Gabriella's face split up into a smile, "You really wanted to go there, when did you find out?"

"Today after work, the university called and left a message with the coach," Troy said softly, "I've accepted,"

"That's wonderful,"

"It's a half year program,"

"I know,"

"It's a half year program in California…not in New York."

"Oh-Oh…" Gabriella paused and looked up, "Then…then what are we-you…" the rest of her sentence drowned when she looked up and met his swimming blue eyes. Suddenly every question she had was answered when she looked into his eyes, and she didn't want to hear the answer out loud, "C-California…"

"Yea…" Troy looked at her, "Things…I know things aren't going well between us…I can feel his gap between us," Troy stopped Gabriella from interrupting him, "I don't want to push you. I know things changed the moment you realized I liked to you and no matter what I say I can't change the fact that I didn't let you see your own mother. I can tell you need your space…and I'm willing to give that to you no matter what it takes,"

"You're…you're going to California?" Gabriella asked weakly,

"I'm allowed to come back twice a month—the program allows us to do that, I'll still be able to see you and Sean, plus they've promised me a part time job there too so if you're worried about cost…" Gabriella's mouth opened to say something, but she couldn't. The lump in her throat was just too big,

"I…I've talked to your step father about this too…he said…he said you're welcome to stay here until I get back…and his house is close to the university too…and you won't have to worry about hurrying back to Sean because there's people here to help you…"

"You've decided then?" Gabriella's voice sounded tight even to her ears, and she cringed at how shaky it sounded underneath,

"We both need time to think," Troy said heavily, and Gabriella's heart pounded. Her devastation must've shown on her face, because Troy took two steps forward, and cradled her shaking cheeks in his hands, "No, never think I don't love you, because I do, I still love you, I do love you, I will always love you," Troy said strongly, "But we're both under a lot of pressure, and the tension between us isn't healthy for us or for Sean. A little time apart will do us well,"

"I…" Gabriella swallowed the pain welling up, "I love you, come back to me?"

"I will when we're both ready," Troy promised. He leaned down, and kissed her fiercely, his hands brushing down her cheek and landing on the side of her neck, memorizing her every curve and turn. Gabriella held his shirt tight in her hands, afraid to let go.

-

-

The week after, Troy helped Gabriella move some extra clothes and accessories from their apartment to Greg and Isabella's house. Sharpay agreed to take care of their apartment (Ryan was just glad Sharpay was out of his own apartment, he was running out of room to put her shopping bags) until further notice. Half a week after that, Gabriella, Isabella, Greg, Sean, Ryan and Sharpay were all at the airport, bidding Troy goodbye. Each of them wished him well (Sharpay threatened him) and the group left to give the young family of three some time alone.

"Write me," Gabriella whispered,

"I will," he promised. The final boarding call for Troy's plane echoed in the airport, and Gabriella reached up to kiss Troy, holding as long as she could. Troy finally pulled away, and bent down to her arm level where Sean was,

"Be a good boy for Daddy, and you better not know how to say your name until I get back," Troy said softly, Sean babbled and grabbed Troy's nose. Extracting it from his tiny hands, Troy kissed his little boy on the forehead before straightening up. Seconds later, he pulled Gabriella into a hug,

"I'll miss you," he said quietly, and with that he pulled away and swiftly went through the gates without a glance back. Gabriella watched his disappearing body, and her eyes fought fiercely against tears.

She promised herself as soon as he came back, she would never let go.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the late update. Things are crazy on my end. I hope you liked it, I know this story isn't as dramatic as some people may want it, but I am trying to deal with more real life, adult and down to earth issues and sometimes they are more emotionally dramatic than physically dramatic.**

**The next chapter will be composed purely of letters written to and from Troy and Gabriella. Will Troy really stay for the full half year? Who knows…**

**Review!**


	9. Letters and Words

I don't think I can apologize enough for not updating for nearly a month and a half! I'm terribly sorry, between homework, assignments, stage managing my school's musical theatre performance, and I've just started to wrap up my exams, life is really being mean to me! I hope you don't mind and thank you for being such amazing reviewers!

Again, this chapter will be formatted in an e-mail/letter sort of way. You will see the correspondence between Gabriella and Troy during Troy's 6 months away from Gabriella for basketball camp. Read carefully!

* * *

_**Before Happily Ever After**_

_Chapter 9: Letters and words_

* * *

**A/N: I actually never set an exact timeline in terms of dates and months for the story…let's just assume that it's March.**

_March 12_

_Dear Gabriella,_

_Our group just arrived in LA. The weather is so different in comparison to New York. For one thing, it's not as cold and there's more sun. I think Sean will like it here; he'll love all the palm trees and the big streets. They've set us all up at a campus on UCLA. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow, so today it's all just us getting to know the group and our surroundings. It's a good thing the group is mostly from the basketball team. We're going out for dinner (it's included in our meal plan) so I will have to keep this short._

_Tell Sean I said hello for me and tell him I expect him to be a good boy and the absolute gentleman. How have you settled at your parent's? I'll write again soon._

_-Troy_

_**March 15**_

_**Dear Troy,**_

_**I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying LA. I guess by now you would have your schedule, I'm hoping it's not too harsh. When you have time you can e-mail it to us so we know what you'll be doing during the day? Everything's been alright here; I'm staying in the room we stayed at when we first arrived so the crib wouldn't have to be moved. I think Sean's fallen in love with the play set in the backyard, he'd get cranky if I don't bring him out before his lunch. Unfortunately that also means that I'll have take him to a bath before actually eating lunch otherwise he'll get sand all over the dining room floor.**_

_**Sean misses you terribly, and constantly asks where you are at night and at dinner. Take some pictures, so we can see how you're doing.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_March 21_

_Dear Gabriella,_

_It's been insane over here! Training is so tough; I swear I'm sweating up a lake every single day! I've attached a scan of my training schedule, as well as a calendar for the next 6 months. The days where we're allowed to return home are marked in red. Is Sean being a good boy? Make sure he doesn't say his name until I get back! Sean, buddy, I'm counting on you don't let me down!_

_-Troy_

_**March 23**_

_**Dear Troy,**_

_**I got your schedule; you're scheduled to come back for a visit in a week for about two days, so for the last two days of the month. I'll see if we can come pick you up. Other than that the camp sounds just right for you—it'll get you in shape. Sean's been perfect here, Mom's taken to spoiling him I think between him and Gabriel they'll be the most rotten kids in all of New York City. Sharpay came by for a visit, I didn't ask for the condition of our apartment but I think we might have to clear out quite a lot of shopping bags for when we return.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_April 3_

_Gabby,_

_I'm back safe and sound. Now please get some sleep, the bags under your eyes when I saw you were nearly reaching your chin (wait…I guess I should be blamed for that too…I didn't really let you sleep much did I –wink, wink-). I'm thinking just having you take care of Sean and work and dealing with school is a bad idea. You have no idea how badly I wanted to jump out of the plane when I got on board and sat down. I kept feeling Sean on my lap when I was bouncing him up and down when I visited. I keep hearing his laughter and I keep seeing your smile. At least now I know Sean hasn't said his name yet, I am determined to hear it. I can't wait until my next visit…I'm already counting down the days…14 more days before I can see Sean's bubbly smile and your beautiful face._

_I miss you._

_-Troy_

_**April 5**_

_**Troy Bolton! Behave yourself—my mom was right behind me when I was opening your e-mail! Sean wants to say hi, he made a picture of you yesterday. Although most of it ended up on the wall (Greg wasn't too happy about that until we showed him the finger painting Gabriel did on the wall). We're in the middle of exams now, you're so lucky you're exempted from it because of your basketball camp. Don't worry I'm getting a much better sleep now (now that no one's there to wake me up in the middle of the night).**_

_**I should go though; Sean's starting to wake up from his nap. I miss you. Be safe.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_April 8_

_I just got the picture in the mail! I resent the note you left on it; my hair looks nothing like the haystack Sean piled onto my stick figure. Knowing you you'll pass your exams with flying colours; me, I'm just sore from head to toe with all the suicide drills the coach here is making us do. I swear he doesn't expect us to live past the next few months. With exams over you can relax yourself now, now that you're in your parent's house, I think you need to take a day off and have one of the house keepers look after Sean. Your mother will be keen, I'm sure. I want a report of every thing Sean does. _

_Take care of yourself._

_I miss you._

_-Troy_

_**April 10**_

_**I've sent another family portrait Sean made. The handprint next to your head is from Gabriel, he sends his love to his sore and tired half brother in law. **_

_**As promised I am giving you an update on Sean's progress. He did NOT say his first word today. And he certainly did NOT say his name in the most adorable way ever, and Sharpay was NOT here and did NOT record the whole process.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_April 10_

_No…NO he did NOT just say his name when I wasn't here! Aw Sean, buddy I was counting on you. Now you must say the word 'Daddy' first before 'Mommy' to make up for the tragic loss. C'mon buddy, show that Bolton spirit! 7 more days until I get to see you again. It seems like it's taking so long._

_-Troy_

_Edit: Gabs, coach just told us we can't come visit this month. Apparently we're running behind and we have to catch up. I'm sorry babe._

_April 14_

_Gabriella? Are you alright? Please write back, I'm getting worried._

_**April 16**_

_**Oh Troy, I wasn't feeling the best the past few days. I just got your e-mail. It's ok…I'm disappointed I won't get to see you this month, but then again I think I'm getting some sort of bug so I guess it's best so I don't infect you either. Don't worry; Sean's staying in Gabriel's room with the baby monitor so he won't get sick either. Now I have to wait for another full month before we can see you again. I'm starting to think a webcam is in order?**_

_**But don't work so hard, and take care of yourself. God knows you can't without anyone harping you about your eating habits.**_

_**Take care and I love you.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_April 20_

_Sweetheart, I'll have you know that my eating habits are just fine! No, I need you to take care of yourself first. I'm glad Sean is fine, but I'm still worried about you. I hate it that I'm not there while you're not feeling your best. I just want to fly back and be by your side. I think a webcam is a brilliant idea! I can only imagine so much with just words and letters. I want to see your and Sean's smile again, the pictures I took with me from my last visit are all crumpled and under my pillow; I've taken it out so many times._

_Please write back and tell me you're feeling better and ease my worry. Take care. I love you._

_-Troy_

_**April 25**_

_**Troy I promise I'll take care of myself. Don't worry, focus on what you're doing and make the 6 months we're apart worth it. I'm going to keep this short, I'm going to rest and hope I feel better. I've been up constantly lately, and in the middle of the night. It might be something I've eaten.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_April 26_

_Have you seen the doctor? Did you take any medication? Watch what you eat, you've always had a sensitive stomach. Have someone take care of Sean for you. You need to stay in bed and drink lots of water. God do I sound like you or what? Take care please and the next time you write, you should be feeling up to your normal standards. Don't you dare write when you're sick!_

_-Troy_

_**May 1**_

_**Troy,**_

_**This is Isabella. Gabriella's been sick lately so she hasn't had the time to check the computer. Don't worry about it, it's nothing bad. She's getting her rest at the moment, but she wanted me to let you know she was fine, so don't 'freak out' as she would say; as she knew you would be doing when you haven't received a reply from her.**_

_**Trust me; your wife is doing fine. We went to the doctors and she was given some vitamins and prescribed lots of rest. We can't wait for your next visit. I will let her fill you in herself.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Isabella Montez-Santos**_

_**May 5**_

_**Troy, I hope you got mom's e-mail. I actually told her to just send a quick e-mail for you but it seems like she filled you in on most of what happened. I feel a lot better now; the vitamins I'm taking are really helping. Sean can now say his name properly…granted he does like to leave the 's' out and just say 'on', but it's close. Other than that things have been on the calm front…Mom did tell you that I went to see the doctor's right? I **_**really**_** can't wait until you come for your next visit.**_

_**I love you. I'm counting down the days until I see you.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_May 7_

_Coach is letting us out early! Originally my visit date was supposed to be on the 10__th__ right? Well, seeing how he drilled us to the bone last month, we're now ahead of schedule (I swear I think he's running on impulsiveness, if you were here you'd say he has no plan). I'm to board the plane tomorrow; I'm not sure if you will get this e-mail in time or not, I'm already trying to type as fast as I can so I can send it over to you and hopefully you'll check before you go to sleep. If not I will call you once I land._

_You still haven't told me about your doctor's appointment. Was it just the flu? It seemed more than that. I can't wait to see you and Sean!_

_Love always,_

_Troy_

_**May 7 (11:43PM)**_

_**You probably are going to miss this e-mail. Knowing you'll be here for a couple more extra days makes me excited already. I can't wait to share the news with you! Sean's quite excited as well.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Gabby**_

_May 15_

…_currently speechless…_

_-Troy_

_**May 17**_

_**You took this better when we were face to face. Please don't faint on your keyboard, your teammates may think there's something wrong with you.**_

_**We love you. Sean loves you too.**_

_**-Gabby**_

_May 18_

_I didn't 'faint' I just felt light headed from my landing! You're pregnant…oh dear god you're pregnant…I'm going to be a dad!!...again!! So all those weeks you thought you had food poisoning you were pregnant—you'd think after one we would recognize the signs? Oh god…you're pregnant—I can't wait to tell the guys!_

_-Troy_

_**May 20**_

_**T-Troy! You can't tell the guys! What would they think? I wish you were here, at least when you were here you were the only one I woke up with my morning sickness. My mom's been the one on constant alert since you're not here. I feel terrible since she also has to take care of Gabriel. However, it is a lot more comfortable to be sick here than the first time in the apartment. I'm sure you're happy that you don't have to drive out at 3 in the morning to pick up French fries and fudge for me. Greg is actually taking this a lot better than I thought; he had a driver assigned to me. His name's Jimmy, but he likes to be referred to as the 'Rocket' because he's supposedly quite the fast driver. He's young, and pretty enthusiastic, but he doesn't seem to mind getting up in the hours of the morning to get me my weird food cravings…**_

_**Still…I wish you were here with me. It's different without you.**_

_**-Gabby**_

_May 21_

_Coach cut down monthly visits to once a month now…instead of twice a month. I'm beyond livid! I think I almost yelled at him in front of our entire team! How can he expect me to stay here, and only be able to be with you once a month when you're back at New York, pregnant? I can barely stand just seeing you twice a month! I'm seriously re-thinking this whole camp; I want to go back and be with you!_

_On a side note, the Jimmy character seems interesting. Pretty out of character for someone your dad hired._

_-Troy_

_**May 23**_

_**Troy don't give up yet. I'm upset about the news too, but you've worked too hard to give it up like this. We were able to tough it out when we were having Sean, and we managed it. I'm sure we can make it through this. Especially when you'll only be gone for another 4 months, you'll be back in time for my 7**__**th**__** month and third trimester. Don't worry about clinical visits, mom's agreed to come with me, and even Greg's coming along. Edward (remember Edward, the doctor whose clinic I work for?) he's agreed to be our doctor; he isn't even charging us even though I fully intended to pay. I will make sure to send regular ultrasound pictures to you so you can keep track of your little monster. The baby's been giving me weird cravings I think half the house thinks I've gone insane!**_

_**-Gabby**_

_May 26_

_It's sad how you're the pregnant one yet you keep on making sense. I've sent you the new and revised calendar of the visits, most of them seems to be near the end of the month…great…even longer until I get to see you and Sean again. Have you gone for your first check up yet? I know it's a bit early to check the baby, but I want to know the progress. I would feel better if you also take Ryan or Sharpay with you, I'm sure they'd like that and it'll make me feel better knowing our friends are with you as well._

_-Troy_

_**May 29**_

_**Troy relax! I'm only a little over a month pregnant. If it makes you feel better I will call Sharpay and Ryan after this e-mail and see if we can work out a schedule. Edward says the pregnancy is going along fine. I'm in good shape and the vitamins are helping me remain stable and healthy for myself and the baby. I can't get an ultrasound until I'm a little further along but I'll make sure you get a copy as soon as I do. I think Sean knows he's about to be a big brother, he's been very quite and very obedient lately. Just last night, he climbed onto me, and fell asleep on my lap, his adorable little face was pressed up against my stomach, it's like he can hear the baby already!**_

_**On a side note, Mom is acting like…like you! She won't let me out of her sight! I keep telling her I've been pregnant before but she won't leave me alone! She keeps telling me that the first few months and the last few months of pregnancy is always the most delicate; I can barely stand up without her being by my side. **_

_**Dear lord help me!**_

_**-Gabby**_

_June 2_

_Our Sean will be the perfect big brother. If we have a girl, he and I can totally team up together and beat all those guys away! And for your information I think your mother's got the right idea. If it wasn't because I was here, I would be doing the exact same thing! You are in a delicate condition Gabby, please just take care of yourself, for me, Sean, your mother and our baby._

_On a side note, the basketball camp is actually going quite well. The training's brutal and I can barely move afterwards, but our team is starting to really shape up! There's 3 more months until I can come back and return to you and Sean and our baby for good!_

_-Troy_

_**June 5**_

_**Now my mother's gotten Sharpay to do it too!! Sharpay came with mom and I on my second check up, and now she won't let me out of her sight! I'm being attacked by both my mother and Sharpay—Troy you will pay for this dearly! I'm glad that you're having fun and enjoying your camp, but I'm not going to lie, and honestly say that I wish it will be over soon. 3 months seems too long until you come back to me. I think Sean's gotten your message, because he hasn't said anything new besides his name and a few indistinguishable words. Sharpay's trying very hard to get Sean to say her name, but so far all he has is the 'pay' which can mean anything. She's pretty determined. You've got competition.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_June 6_

_I'm on break right now, I've got about 3 minutes left before I have to go back. SHARPAY STAY AWAY FROM MY SON! DON'T YOU CORRUPT HIM WITH YOUR HORRIBLE WAYS!!_

_-Troy_

_**June 8**_

_**Troy Jonathan Bolton I am NOT corrupting your son! I am providing him with valuable experience and influencing him. Don't you dare call me horrible or you'll deal with me when you get back! Your baby can survive with you in a cast!**_

_**Um…that was Sharpay. She read your message. Mom and I have come up with a way to spend our time. Since school is over, the elementary school is closed now, and Edward's about to close the clinic for two weeks so he and his wife can go on vacation, I'm going to be pretty bored stuck at home. As much fun as it is to stare at the computer and wait for your e-mails, mom and I have decided to take a Pilates and yoga class together. Edward says exercise is very healthy for the baby, and this way my mom and I can bond.**_

_**Don't worry about Sean, we've got a nanny for him (it's the same one as Gabriel's), and Sharpay said she will drop by when she has the time.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Gabriella**_

_June 10_

_To Sharpay: Influence MY son? Over my dead body._

_Pilates and yoga sounds fun. I'm glad you can find things to fill your time; I'm marking down the days until it's time to visit you again. Two more weeks my dear until I can see you, Sean and our baby. And for your information sweetheart, I think waiting for my e-mails is a perfect time spender! But I guess you do need something else to think about while I'm not there so I'll let it go. _

_Be careful on your way out, and take care._

_I love you._

_-Troy_

_**June 13**_

_**Did you get it yet? Did you get it yet? Oh wait…I just sent it yesterday…alright so I had my first ultrasound with the baby! I was so excited! Mom and Ryan were with me this time. Edward had told me he made sure I got to do my first ultrasound before he leaves for his vacation, he knew how much you wanted to see the picture. Oh Troy, our baby is beautiful! We couldn't see whether or not it was a boy or a girl, but just being able to see where it was, and the shape of it…I almost burst out crying! You're going to love him…or her! I feel like I already love our baby to death!**_

_**I love you. Come back soon!**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_June 15_

_Gabby…oh god I'm so proud of you…thank you…thank you for creating such a beautiful creation! I stared at the picture all night. Literally all night. I've placed the picture next to Sean's drawings above my bed. Every time I turn around I see those pictures, and I just can't believe that they're mine… and ours. I love you Gabby, god I love you so much. I love you, I love Sean and I love our baby. I can't wait to see you and hold you guys in my arms. The next week can't go by fast enough…_

_-Troy_

_**June 20**_

_**Oh I'm getting so nervous! I don't know why! Maybe it's because I'm already in my early 2**__**nd**__** month… but I'm just so nervous. My heart keeps pounding, mom had me taken to her private doctor since Edward is still away, and checked my blood pressure. The doctor says I'm fine, probably just nervous about the pregnancy. She did give me some pressure pills and advised me to find some sort of activity to relax myself. I don't know why, I didn't feel this way when I had Sean. Oh maybe it's because you're not here with me! Oh Troy come home soon!**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_June 23_

_I'm getting on the plane tomorrow! Dear god tomorrow can't come fast enough. I already have everything packed as soon as I realized this week was the week I get to see you again. I'm tired of talking to you through words, I need to see you!_

_-Troy_

_June 28_

_I hate coming back every time I return from a visit. It makes me miss you and Sean even more, and now seeing you in your state; it makes it harder for me to leave. I want to be there for you; I hate not being there with you. I was there through your entire pregnancy with Sean, and now I can't anymore. It's not fair to me or the baby or to you! Never tell my dad I said this, but I hate basketball right now and I hate this camp. It's the one thing that's keeping me away from you._

_-Troy_

_**June 30**_

_**Troy, don't say things you'll regret. You know you love basketball with all your heart. I know how you feel, I know you want to be with us, I want you here with us too, but remember what I said? We can work this out together. I'm perfectly safe here with Mom and Greg. They're more nervous about it than I am! I think Greg's finally beginning to accept the fact that we married and are having a child. He's grown a lot warmer to us recently…maybe it's also because Gabriel's gotten a lot more attached to me as well. He's thinking of hiring a private home doctor to be here at the house 24/7.**_

_**Now with that in mind, please relax and enjoy your camp. Enjoy your experience with your teammates and your friends. You can share those memories with us once you return to us permanently. I'm sure Sean will love the idea of you throwing balls around for 6 months.**_

_**Officially 2 more months until you return to me, and officially 4 months pregnant.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

_July 2_

_I feel a lot better with the idea that a doctor will be around. At least now I can breathe knowing you're all safe. Apparently the coach got sick, that's why I can write to you at 10 in the morning. Too bad I can't take a flight right now and just visit you for a few hours and return for tomorrow's training. What are you doing right now? _

_-Troy_

_**July 2**_

_**We'd all get dizzy and confused if you do show up and leave on the same day. Why tax yourself? I just fed Sean, and he's taking a nap with Gabriel. Mom and I are about to leave for our yoga lesson. It's the last one since I'm not exactly in the condition to do anything now that I've…'expanded'. Edward's returning tomorrow and he wants to do a brief check up on me as well. The weather here is terrible right now. It's pouring outside, can you believe it? Raining in the middle of summer? I'll write again once we get back from our lesson. Be safe and take care. I love you.**_

_**-Gabriella**_

* * *

Troy closed the window of Gabriella's latest e-mail, a small smile on his face as he put his laptop on sleep, and leaned back on his bed. Glancing above his bed post, Sean's drawings and the first ultrasound picture met his gaze, and he smiled in wider. He couldn't wait until he could finally hold Gabriella in his arms, and not have to worry about catching a plane to get back to camp. Troy never thought he would think a basketball camp lasted for too long, but right now, the camp could be for one day and he would still think it took too long.

Seeing as Gabriella would probably be out for the rest of the morning and probable most of the afternoon, Troy heaved himself up. His roommate and a couple of his teammates were outside at the outdoor campus court playing a quick game without their coach breathing down their neck. Changing into a wife beater and shorts, Troy decided to join them outside.

"Finally decided to get some sun Bolton?" his roommate, Dion laughed.

"Or did your laptop run out of batteries and you need it to charge before emailing again?" laughed another of his teammate, Anthony. Troy rolled his eyes,

"Ha-ha you guys are funny. No I just saw you guys from the window, and thought you'd like a proper ass whooping," and Troy quickly stole the loosely held ball from Dion's hands and dribbled it down the court, scoring in a perfect lay up. He caught the ball from under the net and with a relaxed smirk, chest past it back to Dion.

"Oh man you're on!"

-

-

3 hours of a brief four on three basketball game later, Troy and the guys decided to skip out for a quick bite to eat. The guys laughed at stories back home and at school and when broached upon the topic of their girlfriends back home, Troy thought back to Gabriella, Sean and their new baby.

"Aw look at him, it's like we're not even here anymore," Anthony snickered, taking a swing of his beer. Troy mocking glared at him,

"Dude, I can bet his wife is a lot easier to day dream about than you are," Dion chuckled, high fiving Troy at the smooth comeback. Anthony scoffed at them, choosing to ignore their comment. The boys stayed out longer tonight since it had been a long time since they had a break from training. Before long it was already almost five o'clock, and they decided it was time to head in and catch a night's rest. Knowing their coach, he'd be back strong tomorrow, and drill them extra hard because of the missed day.

Once back in his room, Troy immediately turned his laptop back on, ignoring Dion's knowing smirk. Waiting for it to power up, Troy quickly typed in his password, fully expecting an email from Gabriella about their lessons and more stories about how Sharpay and Isabella refused to let her out of their sight. His inbox had new messages, but they were not from Gabriella. Frowning, Troy wondered if they were still out. He mentally calculated the time difference between New York City and LA. If it was five o'clock here, and LA is 3 hours behind New York City, then it should be past 8 o'clock over at Gabriella's. Frowning, he refreshed to see if he missed any e-mails. There were no new emails from Gabriella.

"Hey Troy," Dion called out, Troy turned,

"There's someone at the entrance for you, campus security just called," Dion said, motioning down to the lower level. Frowning Troy nodded, thanking his roommate. He wondered who would be visiting him. He had no relatives in LA, and his friends would have notified him beforehand if they were coming to visit. The person in the lobby was the last person Troy expected to see.

"Greg?"

* * *

Troy sat silently and tensed in the seat of Greg Santos's private jet. They were jetting back to New York City. Greg had taken the time to speak briefly to Troy's coach, and when faced with one of New York's top enterprise owners, what else could the coach say but approve of Troy's temporary absence?

Now in a plane with the step father of his wife, Troy stared out the window, praying for a quick landing.

"_There's been an accident,"_

"_An accident?"_

"_A car accident."_

"_An accident…with…who…"_

"_Isabella and Gabriella…"_

"_What…"_

"_They got into an accident on the way to their lesson,"_

"_What…"_

"_The tires skid on the wet road…they hit an incoming car from the other lane. They're in the hospital right now."_

Troy shook his head, the conversation he had with Greg kept echoing in his mind. He couldn't think, his body felt numb and all he could hear in his head were the words that Gabriella had been in an accident. A chilling, icy grip grasped his heart, and he found it hard to breathe.

"_Gabriella…please…be alright…"_ Troy prayed.

-

-

The paparazzi outside the hospital grew and became alive when Greg's limo pulled up. The entire plane ride took 5 hours even by private jet, and Troy and Greg did not arrive until quarter past 1 in the morning in New York time.

"Mr Santos, Mr Santos a word please!"

"Have you heard about the condition of your wife and step daughter?"

"Who is the many with you Mr Santos?"

"Have you reclaimed your step daughter legally as your daughter again Mr Santos?"

"Will you be filing charges?"

Big bleary security guards formed a rough shell around Troy and Greg as they entered the hospital. Greg entered like a pro, ignoring the flashes and the bullet like questions, but Troy was lost among the chaos. All he wanted to do was find Gabriella and hold her and make sure she was alright.

Once in the safety of the hospital-and away from the hounds of paparazzi, Troy demanded to know where Gabriella was. Greg and the security guards led Troy to a private level of the hospital, where the sounds died down to the near silent beeping of heart monitors and soft shuffling of working nurses and doctors. Greg led them to the end of the hall where two room doors were closed, with the names Santos-Montez, Isabella on the door to Troy's left, and Bolton, Gabriella on the door to Troy's right. He wasted no time in opening the door,

"Wait," Greg placed a halting hand on Troy's arms. Troy turned around, impatiently waiting for a good reason to stop him from seeing his wife, "You…need to be prepared." Greg said slowly and simply, before letting him go. Troy paused at his words…prepared? Why did he need to be prepared? His heart froze, was something wrong with Gabriella? Was she hurt badly?

Troy gave a barely noticeable nod of acknowledgement before entering the dark room. Greg closed the door behind Troy, the room lit only by the eerie moon outside in the sky. Gabriella's outline under the covers was blurry to his eyes as he slowly adjusted to the change in lighting. He walked towards her, preparing himself. Maybe Gabriella couldn't walk? Or maybe some happened to her head, or her face, or her arms? He didn't care, he just wanted to know she was still alive and with him.

"Gabby…" Troy whispered, placing an arm on her shoulder. The shoulder beneath him tensed as she slowly turned around to face him. Gabriella's pale face reflected in the moonlight. Her tear streaked cheeks reflecting the light. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"T-Troy…" her voice was hoarse as if not having been used.

"Gabby…oh god Gabby you're alright, thank god," Troy let out a huge sigh of relief, immediately drawing her closer to him for a hug. He didn't expect her to wince and draw back from his embrace, "Gabriella? Gabriella what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Troy asked worriedly, Gabriella shook her head, biting her lips as fresh tears started to fall,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered. "Troy I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'm so sorry,"

"No, Gabby it's not your fault. Don't be sorry, why are you sorry?" Troy hushed softly, brushing the side of her face. Trembling, Gabriella took his right hand in hers, and slowly guided it down to her navel. No amount of trembling could hide was Troy was feeling…or rather what he couldn't feel.

There was no bump.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, again it's my fault! I apologize to return with such a morbid chapter. The next chapter will be my last for this story; hopefully I will get it up soon. I'm wrapping up my final exam on Friday, and my graduation is next week, so hopefully that will free up some time. Until then I'd love to hear from you!**

**Some brief information:**

**There is a three hours time difference between New York City and Los Angeles. New York City is three hours ahead of Los Angeles.  
The shortest amount of time it takes to get from LA to NYC by plane is about 5 hours and 11 minutes.**


	10. Epilogue

Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the final instalment of 'Before Happily Ever After'. I thank you all for coming along with me on this journey; I hope you've been enjoying the story thus far. Please keep following my stories; I've got a couple plot bunnies ready to jump out!

* * *

_Chapter 10: Epilogue – Ways to go_

* * *

_Kyle Bolton._

_Kyle Gregory Bolton._

_That was what I was going to name him… Kyle Gregory Bolton. Originally, when I had planned for a girl, I wanted to name her Kiley, 'Kiley' meant 'Beautiful and that was what I thought of my baby. I truly thought my baby was going to be beautiful. I decided that Kyle would be a good back up name in case I planned wrong, and I got a boy instead. 'Kyle' was also my birth father's name…Gregory was my current father's name. It seemed so appropriate…so perfect._

_But that wasn't going to happen anymore._

_I had found out after the accident that I was going to have a boy…I guess they thought I should know because I would need a name to put on the gravestone. A gravestone marked for a little boy that had yet to see the world…that had yet to be introduced to the people who would have loved him the moment he let out his first wail. A gravestone for a little boy that died before he could live._

_I was released from the hospital three days after the accident. Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, Mom and Greg were there to escort me out. We sneaked out of the backdoor to avoid the ever present and relentless paparazzi. Of course they would be curious as to why Greg Santos's thought-to-be-disowned step daughter was in the hospital. Just as curious as why, all of a sudden, his step daughter returned with a husband._

_It was the perfect headliner, "Business tycoon reunited with disowned daughter in hospital". Talk about front page news. _

_We were taken back to the Santos mansion (I guess that would be my old house…or rather my current house) under the escort of my family and friends and two police cars beside our tinted car. Sharpay and Troy took me upstairs while Greg and Ryan took care of my bags. Upstairs, Ryan had quietly informed me that the apartment I had shared with Troy was released onto the market again; Troy had decided that we would stay with my parents. I don't remember replying him, though I vaguely remembered nodding. Sharpay announced that she would be staying with me for a little while, citing that she didn't need to return to Julliard's until later. I knew why though, she didn't want to leave me alone._

_No one did._

_All of a sudden everyone had thought I was breakable…that any moment I would collapse and cry until every liquid molecule in my body was spent. I think it scared them that I _didn't_ cry. That I had walked up to my room and closed the door without a single tear, and both eyes dried. I think it bothered them that I was so calm when everything and everyone around me was falling apart._

_Troy and I couldn't speak for days. It was worse than the days we barely acknowledged each other because he had hidden the letter from my mom. It was worse because the air between us wasn't filled with tension, but it was filled with a sort of emptiness that couldn't be filled. As hard as I tried to be near him, I couldn't; there was this constant, invisible space between us that drove me away every time he tried. I couldn't stand his hugs. I couldn't stand his kisses. I could barely look him in the eye._

_I knew what was between us. We were both feeling it, more acute to the feeling than anyone in the house would ever be. The missing bump that should have been separating us was gone, and no matter how hard he tried to comfort me, I could see the pain in his eyes, and the way his blue gems would get watery when they would unconsciously drift down to my stomach and hold a short but none the less longing gaze there._

_He didn't say it…but I could feel it. _

_He denied it but I could see the truth beneath his denial._

_He _says_ it's not my fault…but I knew what he really thought; he blamed me._

_And I couldn't blame him; even I blamed myself. 'What If' scenarios kept running through my mind… what if…_

…_I hadn't gone to the pilates class that day?_

_What if…_

…_Jimmy had slowed down just enough to see that the lane we were on was drawing to a close?_

_What if…_

…_it hadn't rained that day and the roads were less slippery? _

_What if…_

…_they had placed signs on the road for drivers to prevent accidents just like mine?_

_What if…_

…_I hadn't gotten pregnant when I did?_

_Every scenario got further and further away from my ability to control; yet at the same time it seemed like I _could've_ controlled it and I made every bad decision possible. In my mind, it was my fault. In my mind, my parents not having another grandchild, Sharpay and Ryan not having another baby to spoil…Troy not having another son…it was my fault._

_In one day I could count how many times I spoke to Troy with both my hands. I could count how many times I spoke to Sharpay with one hand and three fingers. I could count how many times I talked to my parents in with one hand._

_I could count how many times I spent time with Sean with the first three fingers of my right hand._

_I couldn't bear to see him…my little baby boy. He reminded me so much of the baby I had lost. His messy hair and sky blue eyes only served more torment to my mind as my imagination came up with images of how Kyle should have looked liked, or would have looked like. Would he have Troy's eyes like Sean? Or would he have my eyes? Then I would realize that I would never know…and I couldn't stand being in the same room as Sean anymore. Little by little I saw my little boy less, I handed him to his baby sitter from the beginning of the day, and I didn't dare see him until he was asleep in his crib away from my view._

_My relationship with Troy also began deteriorating before my eyes. The more painful it was to spend time with Sean; the pain multiplied ten folds when I was with Troy. I wanted him to yell at me, to scream at my, to point out my obvious idiocy at choosing to go to class through that weather. I wanted him to be angry at me for losing our son; I wanted him to ignore me until I begged for him to forgive me. But he didn't. He was so gentle, so nice so…Troy. He was forgiving, empathetic, and wanted to badly to share my pain and see me smile; to have me return to him. It only made it more painful._

_The man that completed my life so much more than I could ever imagine suddenly became the one person I couldn't bear to be with._

_I guess you could say I sank into a bout of depression, a deep depression that no one could bring out of me. At least no one I had expected. There was one person in the house that had learned to avoid me: Greg, my step father. In a way; he was not related to me in anyway except as a substitute father figure. He was not a women, he was not the father of my son, nor was he the grandmother to an unborn baby. _

_He was an outsider…and in a way I think that was what I really needed. Not the comfort and empathy from people who shared my pain…but comfort from people who had no idea what I was going through. Someone who, although loves and cares about me, would tell me I needed to get out of my own world and face the reality. I didn't need someone to try to mollycoddle me to be happy, I needed someone to bluntly hit me with the truth._

_I was sitting outside; in front of the empty play set that Sean had loved so much to play with when he came out._

_**(Normal POV)**_

**Greg Santos stepped out of his large house in need for a deep breath of air. His house had sunk into such a state of solemn, a state of depression that, even as a tycoon and businessman, he couldn't even handle it anymore. The cool breeze swept his face as he gazed across his abnormally large backyard. His eyes landed on the tiny, hunched figure of his step daughter and his step froze.**

**Should he continue walking? Or maybe he should give her some room. He didn't know; he didn't know what to do around her! **

**Rather than making a decision, his presence was quickly noticed by the brunette on the bench, who winced out a tentative smile,**

"**Greg," said her voice in the softest of whispers and even then it looked painful for her to speak.**

"**Gabriella," he replied in a curtly tone. He instinctively straightened his back, and pulled back his shoulders in a stance he liked to call his 'battle' stance. Many business competitors had met, and failed before this stance, and now he was using it as his defence against his 21 year old step daughter in hopes of guarding him from an onslaught of emotions, "Do you mind if I…" Greg trailed off, gesturing to the empty spot next to her. Gabriella shook her head and Greg joined her.**

**The Step father and step daughter sat in silence, the wind rustling the space between them.**

"**So, how are you?" Greg asked softly, treading carefully.**

"**Good," she replied calmly; her poker face was impressive, Greg had to admit.**

"**So I haven't seen you and Troy around lately…are you two busy doing things for work?" Greg asked casually, a seemingly safe topic to approach. Gabriella remained silent for a minute. She had not returned to work at the clinic after Edward had returned. In fact he had given her a month's paid vacation. She didn't need to see him, but she knew he pitied her.**

"**No…we didn't see each other today. He didn't want to see me. I don't blame him." Gabriella said quietly, Greg trained his face to remain neutral,**

"**Why would he not want to see you? He loves you doesn't he?"**

"**No…at least not after what happened. It's my fault, I know it…and I know that he blames me even though he says he doesn't," Gabriella said softly, "I'm just causing him pain,"**

"**Well you're rather selfish aren't you?" Greg said in a stony voice, Gabriella looked up with a mild amount of shock in her eyes, "While you're here wallowing in your own self pity, your husband is out there trying everything in his power to make you happy again. You're leaving him out here with all the pain and suffering while you go retreat in your own mind to avoid the pain,"**

"**I'm not avoiding the pain—"**

"**Then how do you expect to explain this?" Greg asked, suddenly the tycoon who swiped New York by storm, "You bury yourself so no one can reach you. You retreat into your own mind and isolate yourself because you know nothing bad can harm you. How are you not being selfish when your husband is trying to make you happy, when your own mother is reduced to tears every night because you don't smile or talk to her anymore? Your best friend deferred a year to one of the most prestigious art school in the country to be with you and yet you push her away like she's nothing? I know you lost your baby, but it's time you grow up and accept it."**

**Gabriella felt as if she had been slapped in the face. No one had said a single word to her since her return to the hospital. No one had dared to tell her straight to her face that she had lost her baby. No one told her that she hadn't accepted the truth.**

"**I…I have accepted it…" she whispered quietly,**

"**Life happens. Shit happens. It's cruel, it's inhumane, and it's terrible and unfair and everything balled into one. We can't control it, and when we try it'll only make it worse. Why try to stop something that can't be stopped? We can only accept it, and embrace it and find a way to make it better." Greg said in the softest of voices, "One person can lift the world on their shoulders, but two people or more can lift it above their heads," **

**He left his step daughter with curious thoughts. When he looked back she was not looking blankly at the play set as she had been before, her head was down and her hands were shaking. Greg nodded slightly to himself, and decided he would hunt down his son in law.**

_(Gabriella's POV)_

_Greg's word shook me. It really shook me. Not only because all of a sudden, in the span of five minutes he had fulfilled every task I envisioned a father was supposed to fulfill. He had pulled me out of the darkness when no one could. He could have very well slapped me across the face with what he had said to me…yet it made so much sense._

_It hurt. It hurt more than when I saw Troy's broken face the night in the hospital. It hurt more than coming home to a silent room. But this hurt…I hadn't felt it in the days that I had been home since I returned to the hospital. Nothing I felt was near this level of hurting. It wasn't a hurt I felt when I thought Troy blamed me._

_I was hurting because I felt empty, because I felt lost and I didn't know what to do anymore._

_From the moment I had accepted my loss, my heart broke painfully, and I cried. I cried harder than I had ever cried before. All the tears, all the pain that had been blocked and hidden behind the stone wall I built crashed through my entire being. I barely noticed his presence until I felt an arm wrap around me._

_Troy had come running as soon as Greg (of all people) had told him where I was and that I had needed him. You would think after days and days of endless failed tries that he would stop coming in a rush whenever I let out the slightest whimper. But he did, he ran like his life depended on it, and took up his spot beside me as I buried my face in this his chest, soaking the t-shirt he was wearing within seconds. His arms had wrapped around my shaking body as sobs and tears wracked my body and my face. I held onto him as my only lifeline, my only source of comfort. _

_I cried for my baby._

_I cried for our loss._

_I cried for our pain._

_I cried for him…_

_And I cried for me._

_The eyes are the windows to a person's soul. So I guess that meant that tears are what cleanse our souls as well. Troy and I spent two hours sitting outside in silence. Out of those two hours, I had spent an hour and a half sobbing into his shirt. He sat by me through every second, listening to my hysterical crying be reduced to wrecking sobs, to tears rushing down my cheeks, to dry sobbing, slowly becoming sniffing and hiccupping, until my eyes were so sore I just fell asleep in his arms. He had sat with me for the next half hour I was told after I had woken up. He sat there holding me in his arms as I whimpered and mumbled through my dreams. I woke up a bit later to find myself back in my room, in bed with him dozing uncomfortably in front of me, sitting in one of the arm chairs in the room._

_He was so scared of my fragile state he didn't think I could handle him sharing a bed with me._

_I remember standing up, and getting out of bed. The window was letting in the colours of orange and yellow, the remnants of the day slowly disappearing in the sunset. I slowly made my way to him, and with slightly shaking fingers brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He looked so haggard…so tired. Was he not sleeping well? Why hadn't I noticed his fatigue before?_

_Greg was right…I wouldn't have noticed it…because I was too busy getting caught up feeling sorry for myself. While I was isolating everyone I loved, they were suffering for me…because of me. My hands brushed down his hair to the side of his face, cradling it, and he leaned it towards me, his eyes sleepily opening._

_His mouth mouthed out what I had thought to be my name. I smiled, and gently took him by the hands and led him over to our bed. Troy questioned me with his blue eyes, and I smiled in return, easing the tension from his shoulders. I made him get on the bed before I cuddled in again, this time in his arms._

_I missed being with him…I missed just being together like this. _

* * *

_That was three years ago. Three years since the accident and I had lost our son._

"Gabs you might as well tell your parents we won't be able to make it for another twenty minutes!" shouted Troy's voice from the corridor behind her. Gabriella Bolton chuckled softly, her eyes alit with amusement. Half a year after staying with her parents after her accident, Greg had informed them (as indifferent as he tried to pretend to be) that he had been able to 'secure' a resident within their university. It was a modest little bungalow, although much roomier than the apartment they had once shared during the rough patches of the beginning of their marriage.

Isabella had very quietly informed them that Greg had looked through _all_ the residences on campus and had been unsatisfied, and had made construction workers construct the bungalow on their behalf, thus the half a year residence at her parents. Troy and Gabriella and Sean (who had, by then, learned to successfully say 'Daddy' much to Troy's delight) thanked him profusely, and moved in a few weeks before their school year began.

"_Hello? Gabriella?" _Isabella Montez-Santos's voice came from the phone, Gabriel's two and a half year old squeals sounding close by,

"Hey mom, how's Gabe?" Gabriella laughed,

"_Too much like you, won't give me a moment's peace,"_ Isabella chuckled, _"Are you on your way? Sharpay's fiancé's about to make my cook have a heart attack,"_ Gabriella chuckled, she could only imagine what Zeke was attempting to do to the poor cook's kitchen,

"Actually you're going to have to give us another twenty minutes—" Gabriella paused, hearing a loud splash from behind her and a string of unidentifiable curses, "actually, make that thirty minutes, at least. Troy's having some problem," Gabriella laughed.

"_Oh dear, I suppose you should go help him out, I would like you guys to be here before the food gets cold,"_ Isabella laughed. Gabriella laughed in agreement, and after a quick chat had hung up before making her way to her struggling husband. Halfway to the corridor washroom, three and a half year old Sean Bolton came toddling out of the washroom, his black hair matted against his forehead, his baby blue eyes beaming with laughter and as naked as the day he was born,

"Sean Gabriel Bolton what have I told you about wearing your clothes?" Gabriella chided softly, swiftly picking up the giggling boy in her arms,

"Daddy go splash!" he giggled in reply. Gabriella could only imagine what that meant as she made her way to the washroom.

At 23 years old, Troy Bolton would imagine that he would grow wiser as he grew older in terms of learning how to bathe his kids. Apparently he was wrong. He looked up to see his wife enter with the naked body of his son in her arms with an amused smile on her face,

"Don't talk, just, don't." Troy said in a monotone, knowing full well she was going to mock him and his soaking wet dress shirt,

"Four words, just four words," Gabriella compromised. Troy groaned,

"Those were the words I didn't want to hear…" he mumbled in defeat,

"I told you so," Gabriella said with a beam of triumph, "What kind of father of two children would try to bathe both of them at the same time while wearing their dress shirts?" a loud splash and giggle came from the tub and Gabriella giggled.

Rene Kiley Bolton sat comfortable in the tub at one year old, giggling as she watched her parents banter with her older brother in Gabriella's arms. Unlike her brother, with his dark hair and skin after their mother, she represented the fair coloured side of the Bolton family. She inherited the dirty blond hair from his father, and the sparkling chocolate coloured eyes from her mother. Already at such a young age she had learned to laugh a tinkling laugh that sent the entire room into mush. She already had her grandparents wrapped around her little finger.

"Troy, get Sean dressed, I'll get Rene ready," Gabriella sighed, handing over her eldest child, "You might as well seeing you need to get changed," she added with a light click of her tongue, running her fingers across the collar of his wet dress shirt. Troy rolled his eyes, but strolled out with his son, all the while having a conversation that seemed to lack any form of coherency.

Gabriella knelt before the tub, running the lukewarm water down Rene's blonde tresses, her smile widening at the child's baby innocence. It was nearly half a year before Gabriella was even ready to face the prospect of having another child, in fact she didn't know if she _could_ handle the idea of another child. Her family and friends supported her, and Troy agreed, letting her know that he would be by her side regardless of her decision. Things were unstable but Gabriella slowly began to allow herself to return to her normal life.

She found out she was pregnant one third of her way through her first semester. The first thing she felt was fear. Fear that this would be a repeat of what happened before. Fear that the child inside her wasn't going to be safe. She had stalled to tell Troy, worried about his reaction, until one day during class the stress had gotten to her, and she had fainted. She was sent to the campus nurse, where, in front of Troy who had left class to find her and her parents who had come to see her, was told that she was pregnant.

Her parents had been ecstatic, even Greg who, as hard as he tried to hold his battle stance, failed to block the tiny smile on his face. It was Troy Gabriella was worried about. What would he think about having a second child? Would he be worried about it too? Could he stand another let down if something happened?

They were in silence until they returned to their campus bungalow where Gabriella sat in front of him while his eyes remained blank. It was a minute before he looked up and pulled her into his arms. It was then he was whispering comforting words and promises to her that she knew they could try as long as they supported one another.

The pregnancy was relatively smooth, although it was apparent that Gabriella was more cautious this time around. She went into labour at three in the morning, and gave birth to a healthy, crying baby girl. Tears in her eyes, Gabriella had decided to name her Rene, meaning 'reborn' and gave her 'Kiley' as her middle name, in remembrance of her second older brother.

"Earth to Gabby, are you done day dreaming?" Troy walked in again in a different dress shirt with Sean clutching to his legs. Little Sean was growing more day by day, and every day Gabriella saw his resemblance to his dad even more than the day before. He was going to grow up into a handsome young man. Gabriella fought an amused smirk when she saw that Troy had dressed him in a t-shirt that resembled a tux and dark jeans.

"Help me get Rene out and we'll leave soon," Gabriella grinned, picking the baby girl up and wrapping her in a blanket. Safe in the arms of her mother, Rene snuggled closer towards Gabriella's heart. Grinning, Troy picked Sean up as well, and walked to his wife to which he gave a small peck on the lips,

"Looks like Sean and I will have quite the number of guys to scare away when she grows up," Troy whispered, softly brushing Rene's hair.

"Please, you didn't even have the guts to say no to the girls that went after you in high school," Gabriella Bolton smirked. She sauntered out in search of a pretty lavender dress for Rene to wear while Troy stuttered in the washroom,

"I did too have the guts!" Troy Bolton shouted in attempt to preserve his dignity. He raced to find his wife to clear up the obvious mistake.

_Life wasn't perfect. Life will never be perfect. We're a long way to go from our getting our 'happily ever after'… but I like to think we're getting there; that we're on the right road in achieving it. As I look at my family, my friends and Troy…I think—no…I _know_ we are. It might take some time, and it might take some work and troubles along the way, but one day, eventually we'll get our happy ending…we'll find a spot in our future where Troy and I can look back, and really say we lived happily ever after._

_One day._

* * *

**A/N: I've been desperate to try to find a good ending to this. I thought it would be a good idea to end with Gabriella's point of view since we started off with Troy. I hope you've enjoyed my little short story. Please stay tune to 'Forbidden' because that is my next big project!**

**I need your opinion…I've gotten a new idea, but I don't know if I want to do it in the HSM fandom or try my hand at the Twilight fandom. Here's a brief summary give or take the character's names:**

The Music Teacher

_Bella Swan/Gabriella Montez has a passion for music. She enrols in the music class taught by the young and handsome Professor Edward Cullen/Troy Bolton. Their connection is instant. Their chemistry undeniable. Nothing stands in their way except for one thing: he's married._

**Give me your ideas and preference! It will be rated M for situations and language. Again stay tune for a "Forbidden" update!**


End file.
